


12 Days of SuperCat Christmas 2020

by Mbufton12



Series: 25 Days of SuperCat [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Blindfolds, Cute dates that aren't dates, Drunk Cat Grant, Edging, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kara being adorable, Love Confessions, Multi, Nude Photos, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Restraints, Sexting, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Stargazing, Threesome - F/F/F, Throuple?, Thruple, Thrupple?, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/pseuds/Mbufton12
Summary: The return of the SuperCat Christmas countdown that NOBODY asked for to begin with lol!  Twelve days.  Twelve Chapters.  All SuperCat or SuperCat related.  Prompts accepted.  Merry Christmas Everyone!Molly.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 25 Days of SuperCat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201228
Comments: 110
Kudos: 197





	1. Fives Times Kara Showed Cat that she Loved her and The One Time she Actually Told Her.

They say that hindsight is 20/20, but Cat never liked that particular idiom. She felt like it encouraged people to look back on things, to regret things. Now though if you asked her, she would have to agree.

When she looks back, there are five clear moments that stick out to her that Kara could be referring to. And, she is sure that there are thousands of other smaller moments that she missed completely. Kara doesn’t do things in half measures so if there are five obvious things to Cat, there are surely five thousand real pieces of evidence.

1.

The first thing she thinks she remembers happened almost a year ago now. Eleven months and 26 days ago, but who’s counting?

Cat was working on a piece for the magazine. While continuing to call herself a writer every day, she hardly ever wrote anything anymore besides a few scathing review emails here and there. It was proving harder than she remembered. She was glued to her desk late into the night and despite having dismissed Kara twice already, the younger blonde remained at her desk.

She was pretending to work on something that needed to get done ASAP, but Cat couldn’t think of any impending deadlines.

She tried to stay focused. Since when was forming a coherent sentence harder than staying awake during a board meeting? She took a deep centering breath and got back to work. She’s Cat Grant. She could write one simple article. Right?

She dropped her head ungracefully onto the desk with a thud. It was hopeless.

She resituated her arms underneath her head to support herself and looked at her computer screen. The blank word document stared mockingly back at her. The cursor blinking unhelpfully every second. Bastard.

She started to think about what she could do to help the creative juices flow. She imagined getting some water and food. Maybe she could do some light stretching. And then she was fast asleep at her desk.

She awoke with a start on the couch in her office. She sat up to look around and saw the lights had been dimmed. She looked down and noticed she was covered with a blanket that usually lived in her spare cabinet near the balcony door. Her heels were slipped from her feet and set nicely on the ground next to the couch. There was even a bottled water waiting for her on the coffee table with a coaster beneath it. Her phone sat next to it and blinked blue with an unread message.

She reached for it and checked the time. 12:06 AM shined brightly at her from the screen along with a new text from Kara.

“Please don’t stay too late Miss Grant.”

It brought a smile to Cat’s face. “Kara,” she scoffed softly while shaking her head.

She got up and drank some of the water while she slipped her heels back on. It had been a long day, but she needed to get back to work.

She folded the blanket roughly and put it away. She walked back to her cursed desk with her phone and water in hand and nearly dropped both at the sight in front of her.

A finished article on the topic she was supposed to be writing about. A sticky note was stuck to the front.

“You don’t have to use it, but I thought it might help.”

Kara’s dainty writing filled the small pink square and Cat smiled again.

She sat down and grabbed the article. Couldn’t hurt to read it.

The next day, Kara earned her first byline.

2.

The second thing that comes to mind happened last summer. She’s sure it happened in the dead of August. She can picture herself cursing the heat as she walked into the CatCo lobby. She could not be sweating in that dress. It cost more than most people’s homes.

She hurried her pace into the welcoming air conditioning of the lobby and slowed down to let the cool settle on her skin. She made it three steps into the lobby before her phone rang. She stopped and moved to the side, searching her purse for the loud device. When she finally got her hands on it, she realized it was only an alarm for the board meeting that started in thirty minutes. She knew Kara would remind her as soon as she got upstairs, but she always liked to be prepared.

She turned the alarm off and dropped the phone back into her bag. As she turned to head toward her private elevator, she saw Kara walking a few steps in front of her. She must have walked into the lobby only seconds after Cat did. She was walking with Winn. They didn’t realize who was right behind them.

“She is evil.”

“No, she isn’t,” Kara sounded like she might be laughing, but had a hint of annoyance in her tone. Cat wondered when she started paying such close attention to her assistant.

“She is,” Winn insisted and his smile was too big. “She takes great pleasure in scaring the crap out of me and anyone else really.”

Cat thought they must be talking about Alex. She had met Kara’s sister and she seemed like the type of person that would enjoy scaring Winn. Cat certainly enjoyed it herself.

“She doesn’t enjoy scaring me,” Kara offered as some form of solace.

Cat nearly scoffed. Winn did scoff. Of course, Kara’s sister wouldn’t enjoy scaring Kara.

“Miss Grant actually likes you.”

Cat briefly stopped walking in her surprise. They were talking about her. She hurried her steps slightly to keep within hearing distance. Winn thought she was evil. She really doesn’t know why she is surprised anymore. Ice Queen of All Media was all anyone ever saw her as.

“Winn, stop it.” Kara’s voice was stern and Cat perked up at the tone. They got closer to the elevators where Cat would break off to go to her own personal elevator so she listened closely. “Miss Grant is actually a big softie.”

Ice Queen of All Media to everyone except Kara apparently.

“Did you know that she took a salary hit this year?” Winn’s face clearly showed that he did not know that. “She took a decrease in pay so that she wouldn’t have to fire anyone from the National City Tribune. If she really hated everyone, would she do that?”

“No, I guess not…” Winn said sounding unsure. Cat could tell his entire view of her just shifted.

“Miss Grant just has to put on a tough front. You’ve seen what happens when anyone sees a chink in her armor. When her emails leaked it was like someone chummed the waters.”

Cat loved Kara’s analogy. That was exactly what it was like. The sharks smelled blood and started circling.

“Yeah, you’re right. Even I was worried about her,” Winn agreed sounding more convinced this time.

“Miss Grant cares about all of us. She just can’t show any weakness.”

They started to get further away as they turned toward the elevator bank and Cat continued straight ahead to her own. Kara’s final words met her ears and a warmth she had started to associate with Kara filled her chest.

“I love working for Miss Grant. It’s inspiring.”

Cat was no longer bothered by the hot day. Not even the board meeting she had that day could bring her down. Kara loved working for her and she was high on that for days.

3.

She thinks back to just before Halloween and a third example stands out proudly to her.

She was running late with her day. Nothing had gone to plan and despite promising to do so, she wasn’t going to be able to pick up Carter from school. Luckily, Kara’s day had gone much more smoothly and she was able to get him.

Kara promised that he would be waiting in Cat’s office as soon as she could get out of her meeting with the department heads.

She came up the last flight of stairs to the 40th floor and heaved a deep breath. She hated taking the stairs but she forced herself to do it when it was only a floor or two. She needed the exercise.

She walked through the bullpen and the first thing she saw was Kara’s empty desk. Was she not back with Carter yet? She glanced down at her watch. Kara should have been back by now. 

She walked into her office as she pulled out her phone. She was about to call Kara when she heard the girl’s voice floating in from the balcony.

“Carter, are you okay?” Her voice was soft and gentle. Cat moved closer to the balcony. She was going to join them, but then she heard Carter answering Kara.

“Some kids at school were teasing me about mom,” he explained shyly. Cat froze.

Carter was being teased because of her. She knew if she went out on the balcony Carter would clam up. She got as close to the balcony as she could without being seen.

“What were they saying?” Kara inquired quietly. Cat was always impressed with how well she handled Carter. She wondered if Kara being adopted as a teenage gave her some insight into Carter’s struggles.

Carter clearly doesn’t want to talk about it. Or maybe he doesn’t know how to.

“You don’t have to tell me, but if you do, maybe I can help.”

Cat smiled at Kara’s words.

“Mom was on some talk show last week,” he started to give her the background.

“The View,” Kara supplied easily. Her mind was like a vault of Cat Grant related information.

“Yeah,” Carter agreed softly. “She talked about a lot of stuff including Supergirl and getting to meet her.” Kara hummed along letting Carter know that she was listening. “But she didn’t talk about me.”

Cat’s heart dropped. She didn’t talk about Carter. She never talked about Carter. Not because she wasn’t proud or because she didn’t care to mention him, she just didn’t want to drag him into the spotlight unwillingly. She wanted him to grow up as close to normal as possible. Maybe she was wrong.

“You know she does that to protect you right?” Kara asked mildly. Cat peeked out onto the balcony. Neither Kara nor Carter could see her from that angle, so she watched them interact. Kara combed her fingers through the front of Carter’s hair. She did it with such care and tenderness as she continued talking. “She wants you to be able to chose whether you are in the spotlight or not.”

“I know,” Carter answered quickly. “I know that she is doing the right thing, but the other kids don’t know that. All they see is my mom ignoring my existence on national television.”

“Oh, Carter,” Kara whispers.

“And they teased me about it.” He inhaled a shaking breath and turned tear-filled eyes toward Kara. “They said that she doesn’t talk about me because I’m weird and she doesn’t want people to know about me.”

Cat had to fight the urge to rush out and pull Carter into a bone-crushing hug. She wasn’t even supposed to hear this conversation. She couldn’t give away that she was eavesdropping. He would never confide in her or Kara again. She waited impatiently for Kara to answer.

“But you know that’s not true,” Kara suggested a solution easily. “I’ve heard your mom talk to you about this before. She keeps details about your life out of the media as best she can so that you can…”

Carter cut her off. “Grow up as normally as possible.”

Cat winced. It sounded worse than she remembered. Luckily for her, Kara had some experience with growing up in unusual circumstances.

“It’s more than that though, Carter.” He looked up at her hopefully. His tears frozen on his face as he waited for her explanation. “Your mom wants you to flourish. She wants you to follow any path, to be able to make your own choices. To do anything you want without people breathing down your neck all the time. She keeps you out of the media so that you and her have complete control over your life.”

He seemed to like that answer better. He smiled weakly at her. Cat liked it a lot more too.

“And one day, only you will have control over your life and you can decide whether you want your mom to talk about you on national television or not.” She smiled to show that she was teasing about that particular thing being the only thing he would have control over. She brushed her fingers through his hair again. “Come here,” she whispered and beckoned him forward with her hands.

He fell into her arms and hugged her tightly. She rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. Cat’s heart clenched at the image in front of her.

“She loves you so much, Carter. She just wants to protect you.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Carter mumbled. His face was squished somewhere against her chest. Her chin rested atop his head as she held him.

“I love you too ya know?” she asked with a smile in her voice. She released her hold on him and he sat back on the couch.

“I know,” he grumbled. He was probably embarrassed, Cat surmised. “I love you too, Kara,” he responded in kind. He wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“Let’s go find that beautiful mom of yours, shall we?” Kara proposed. Cat blushed at the words and then mentally chastised herself for doing so. Kara glanced at the watch on her wrist. “Her meeting should have been done by now.”

“Did you just call her beautiful?” Carter asked with a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Shut up,” Kara scoffed.

Cat took that as her cue. She snuck away back to the door of her office.

“Kara?” She called loud enough for them to hear her. “My son better not be stranded at his school right now!” She smiled to herself as she walked into her office nonchalantly.

“Mom!” Carter yelled happily. He came running inside and right into her arms.

“Hi sweetheart,” she hugged him tightly. When did he get so tall? “How was school?”

Kara walked in slowly behind him. She locked eyes with Cat over Carter’s shoulder and smiled warmly.

“It was okay,” he answered unenthusiastically. “Thanks for sending Kara to get me,” he said more quietly. “I’m glad I got to talk to her for a little.”

Kara’s cheeks colored a little pink as Cat watched her closely. Her assistant’s eyes fell to the floor and Cat felt that familiar warmth flood her.

“Me too,” she said loud enough for Kara to hear.


	2. 4, 5 and 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of Five Times Kara showed Cat she loved her and The One Time She actually Told her.

4.

Cat could never forget the next moment. It will forever be seared into her memory. It’s just too sweet. Perfectly Kara in every way.

It happened right before Christmas. Christmas eve in fact. They were off from work, but Kara still stopped by the penthouse to bring Cat and Carter gifts.

Cat wasn’t expecting anything from her assistant, but she was prepared just in case. She got Kara a set of expensive new paintbrushes. She knew Kara loved to paint although she rarely had time to do so. She had mentioned in passing needing some new brushes and Cat took it upon herself to get her one of the nicest sets she could find.

Kara knocked on the penthouse door around two. Cat was pleasantly surprised to see her.

“Kara,” she welcomed her with a smile.

“Sorry to drop by unannounced.”

“Don’t be silly,” Cat excused. She really had to stop being so nice to Kara. People were going to catch on that she wasn’t all evil. She couldn’t help it though. This was Kara. “Carter will be happy you’re here,” she used her son as cover for her own joy.

They stood there silently appraising one another for a moment. Cat smiled softly and Kara’s cheeks tinged pink. She ducked her head to hide it, but it was too late. Cat saw the adorable color and smiled wider.

“Come in,” she whispered and stepped aside to let Kara through with a wave of her hand.

“Thanks,” Kara said so quietly, Cat almost missed it completely. “Merry Christmas, Cat,” she said just as soft and it sent a shiver through the older woman.

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” Cat returned the sentiment sweetly.

Carter ran in from his bedroom as Cat closed the door behind Kara.

“Kara!” He threw himself into Kara’s arms and hugged her tightly. “What are you doing here?”

They separated and he looked at Cat as if she knew anything more than him. She shrugged and they both looked at Kara.

“I have presents for both of you,” she answered as she looked from Carter back to Cat. She held up her hand that was holding two present bags. She shrugged with a lopsided smile.

Cat’s heart raced. Kara was just everything.

“Yes!” Carter hissed and grabbed Kara’s hand. He pulled her into the living room. 

“Carter, be careful,” Cat reprimanded. Kara looked over her shoulder at Cat with a beaming smile.

“Come on,” Kara coaxed her to join them.

Cat locked the door and followed her two favorite people into the living room with a smile on her face. She sat on the couch with Kara after she handed Carter’s present to him. Carter took it and sat eagerly on the floor to open it.

He reached into the bag and pulled out what looked to Cat like a version of Monopoly.

“No way!” Carter shrieked. “The Astronomy edition?”

“I know you love Monopoly and space, so I thought you could play Monopoly and learn about space all at the same time.” Kara was smiling happily at Cat’s son as he looked at every inch of his new board game.

“Thank you so much, Kara,” he thanked her genuinely. 

Cat watched Kara smile down at her son and felt her stomach doing somersaults. Blue eyes looked up to meet hers and her heart nearly stopped. Kara looked away just as quickly, but the damage was done. Cat was awestruck.

“There’s more,” Kara egged Carter on.

“Really?” he asked excitedly. He set down his new game gingerly and reached back into the bag. He pulled out a black box and Cat watched him curiously waiting to see what it was.

He opened the small box to reveal a silver watch perfect for his small wrist. It was probably too nice for a teenage boy to be wearing, but it would suit him.

Cat looked at Kara with confusion. “A watch?” she questioned.

Kara looked at her for a moment before sliding off the couch to join Carter on the ground. She reached out and took the watch gently from his hands.

“It’s actually from Supergirl,” she started. “She has quite the soft spot for you and your mom.”

“Seriously?!” Carter practically squealed. 

She looked at Cat and winked before looking away just as quickly. “She gave me this to give to you,” she continued explaining as she opened the top of the watch to reveal the Supergirl insignia button. “If you’re ever in danger just press this and Supergirl will be there to save you.” She handed the watch back to Carter for him to look at it.

Cat was floored. She knew that these watches existed. She had seen James’ watch and even heard the story of him using it, but never thought Carter would have one.

“Kara,” she started with a worried tone.

Kara ignored her. “You can’t use it unless it’s an emergency though, okay?”

“I promise I won’t,” Carter responded seriously. “This is awesome.” He inspected the watch closely. He looked over every inch of it and then put it onto his wrist and continued looking at it.

“You can’t show your friends either, okay?”

“Okay,” He replied absently. Cat wasn’t sure that he was listening anymore.

“Will you tell her thank you?” Carter asked Kara sweetly.

“Of course, I will.”

“Carter,” Cat cut into their little bubble. He finally looked up from the watch. “Why don’t you take that into your room,” she gestured at his gifts. “I need to talk to Kara.”

“Uh oh,” Kara whispered toward Carter. It was loud enough for Cat to hear as well and she rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m in trouble,” Kara continued.

“She’s probably gonna give you your present,” Carter replied realistically. He gathered the bag from his gifts and the board game off the ground. He turned to leave and took two steps before he turned back around. “Don’t leave without saying goodbye to me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kara assured him.

He nodded and went to his room.

Cat waited for him to be out of earshot. “Kara,” she sounded angrier than she meant to.

Kara stood up and went back to sit on the couch with her boss. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Cat asked gesturing toward Carter’s retreating form.

“I do.” She didn’t hesitate. “You’ve been the target of an attack more than once and he has been in danger before too. Supergirl is my friend and she knows how important you both are to me.”

Cat watched her closely. Kara just admitted that Cat and her son are important to her, but that’s a problem for another day. She needed to decide something right this second. Cat knew that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. She was pretty sure that Kara was aware that she knew that, but they had never talked about it. Maybe that should change.

“Are you sure he is responsible enough for that?”

“Cat,” Kara stated exasperatedly. “Carter is more responsible than most adults I know. He makes me look like I have no clue what I’m doing with my life. And don’t even get me started on how much better he is than Winn.” She laughed lightheartedly.

Cat appreciated the vote of confidence. “Supergirl wants him to have it?” The question was loaded. They both knew that.

Kara’s eyes locked onto hers. “She does.”

Cat figured that was as much a confirmation she would get in that moment. She stared at Kara’s eyes for a few intense seconds.

“Okay,” she murmured.

“Do you want your present?” Kara asked clearly trying to distract Cat. Cat wasn’t about to fight her on it.

“Please.”

Kara smiled brightly. She handed the remaining bag to Cat. She seemed a little nervous as Cat took the bag.

“I hope you like it.”

Cat reached into the bag. She pulled out two separately wrapped rectangles. She quirked a brow at Kara then, but the younger woman didn’t give anything away. She unwrapped the first one and her breath caught in her throat. It was a framed copy of New York Magazine. Cat recognized the cover immediately.

“You didn’t,” she said breathlessly. “Is this one of the original prints?”

“It is. Printed April 4th 1969\. One of the original copies of Gloria Steinem’s Women Liberation article that put her on the map as a feminist.”

Cat couldn’t believe it. “How did you find it?”

“It took a while, but I knew it was worth it. You’ve always talked about her being pivotal in you wanting to be a journalist.”

“Kara,” Cat exhaled.

“Open the other one.”

Cat looked at her with a raised brow. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to top this,” she said skeptically, but did as instructed. She tore the wrapping off the other gift. Another framed magazine.

“The first issue of Ms.?” Cat was blown away. Kara had truly outdone herself.

“This one was harder to find, but I got it from some estate sale in Seattle. The lady that lived there apparently collected magazines for half her life.” She was starting a ramble and Cat had to cut her off.

“Kara,” she interrupted strongly. “Thank you,” her voice was getting close to reverent. She reached out and put her hand on Kara’s knee. “They’re perfect.”

Kara’s smile was so bright it nearly blinded Cat.

“Will you stay for a while?”

Kara nodded eagerly. “I would love to.”

Kara spent most of the afternoon and the early evening with the Grants. Cat gave her the paintbrushes, which felt cheap in comparison to Kara’s gifts to them, but Kara didn’t think so. She was ecstatic. She beamed and went on and on about needing new brushes, but never having such a nice set before.

They played Carter’s new Monopoly game. Kara stayed for dinner and then took her leave shortly after. Cat couldn’t remember a better Christmas eve.

5.

Cat knows the fifth and final moment she can think of would be enough evidence for most people. Apparently, she isn’t most people.

It had just happened about a month ago in mid-March. Cat was having a terrible week. Carter was away with his father on some trip to New York. The board was breathing down her neck about some garbage or another. Morgan Edge was quietly trying to buy up a controlling stake in her company. And, Lois Lane was in town with Clark. She had actually had to have a conversation with the woman.

By the time Friday afternoon came, Cat was surprised she hadn’t fired half her staff. She was on the verge of a breakdown or a rage spree, she wasn’t sure which would happen first.

Then, Kara disappeared from her desk at four despite not having any assignments that would require her to do so. She thought maybe Kara had a Supergirl emergency, but after a scan of her television wall and a quick Google, she knew that wasn’t it. Cat was pissed. This week of all weeks Kara decides to be insubordinate?

Kara continued to be missing for the entire final hour of work. The bullpen started to empty out when the clock struck five and still no Kara. Cat grabbed her phone and was about to call the younger woman and yell at her when she walked into view from the elevators.

“Nice of you to join us Kara!” Cat shouted loud enough for Kara to hear from where she was.

Kara was carrying a few bags and boxes with her when she came in to Cat’s office.

“Sorry Miss Grant, I was running some errands.” She bustled around the office as she spoke. She set down her packages and went to the bar. She poured two fingers of Cat’s best scotch and brought the glass to her boss. “Drink,” she instructed with a smile. “Slowly,” she tacked on as an afterthought.

Cat had her arms crossed over her chest. She lifted a brow at Kara. They had a stare off for a few seconds before she folded. She took the glass and took a small sip.

“I’ll be on the balcony. Come outside in two minutes.”

Cat was starting to wonder when their relationship started to balance out so much. Kara felt comfortable telling Cat what to do. Kara was giving her instructions and she was following them without question. It felt like a Twilight Zone moment to realize she no longer had much power over the other woman. It was oddly thrilling.

She nodded and Kara smiled. She went back to collect the packages she had put down. She carried them out onto the balcony. Cat had no idea what she was doing. She continued to sip on her scotch.

Kara came back in after a moment and grabbed a blanket from one of Cat’s cabinets. She went back outside and Cat could hear her furniture being moved around. What was Kara up to?

Two minutes went by quickly and Cat rose from her desk chair. She strutted toward the balcony.

“I’m coming outside now,” she warned.

“Okay,” Kara called back distractedly.

Cat walked out onto the balcony and gasped softly. Kara had turned her balcony into a perfect escape. There were string lights hung from one end to the other. Her chairs had been pushed so their backs were toward each other. All the cushions had been pulled off them and put on the floor. The blanket was draped across them to create a fort of some kind. Kara was just setting down what looked like the last of a spread of food.

Cat approached slowly. “What is all this?”

Kara stood up to show Cat everything more easily. “This,” she gestured to the fort, “is your oasis.” She guided Cat closer with a hand at the small of her back. “I know you had a really weird hard week. And I know that Carter is still gone this weekend, so I wanted to try and lift your spirits.”

“A fort?”

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Kara chastised.

Cat set her empty glass down on one of the side tables. She slipped off her heels and approached the fort like it might attack her.

“Okay, stop.” Kara touched her arm lightly. “Watch me,” she suggested.

Kara knelt down and crawled into the fort effortlessly. Cat followed her lead. They sat close together under the blanket. The lights were a nice touch and Cat wondered how Kara did this all in two minutes even with superspeed.

“I got all your favorites from all over the world,” Kara explained the plethora of food in front of them. She winked and they both knew that she spent the last hour of work flying all over the world for Cat. “I got croissants from the bakery that you always rave about in Paris.” She pointed to the open box with six fresh croissants in it. “I got espresso from the Café in Madrid that you wrote that article on.”

“I wrote that article in 1992,” Cat teased while laughing.

“It was a good article,” Kara defended with flushed cheeks.

“I got chocolate from Switzerland.” She pointed at the finely wrapped chocolates. “And finally,” she gestured with a flourish. “I got your favorite mochi from the shop in Japan. The one we went to after the conference last summer?”

“I remember,” Cat assured her. She looked around at everything Kara got for her. “You did this all for me?”

“You had a rough week and I knew I could help make it better.” Her smile was sheepish and her cheeks were still red from earlier. Cat’s heart fluttered.

“You always make my week better, Kara.”

They spent the next few hours devouring all the food Kara got her. They stayed in that fort until the sun set and they were completely stuffed from their bounty. They even laid down with their heads outside the fort and looked up at the stars for a little while. Cat thought she could stay there all night with Kara. The universe had other plans.

Sirens blared loudly from somewhere near by and Kara’s ears were perked instantly. Cat dropped her head to the side to look at the younger woman.

“If you need to go…” she offered Kara the out.

“No,” Kara responded immediately. She opened her mouth to say more, but her phone rang cutting her off. Her eyes fell.

“It’s okay,” Cat hummed. Her week had officially been fixed and now someone else needed saving. She leaned over and kissed Kara’s cheek with the lightest of pressure. “Go,” she gave Kara permission.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment as her phone rang over and over. “Fine, but I’m doing it begrudgingly.”

“Noted.”

Kara scrambled out of the fort and walked back toward Cat’s office.

“Oh, and Kara?” Cat called after her. Kara turned to face her with a beautiful half smile. Her features were inquisitive. “Thank you.”

1.

Tonight, Kara stayed late to help Cat finish an assignment. They needed to edit two articles that were submitted today and finalize the layout before sending it off to the printers.

Their deadline was midnight and Cat had a lot to do. Thank goodness Carter was with his father this weekend and Cat could stay as late as she needed on this Friday night. She did not have a good week. She tried hard not to let it show as much. She really didn’t think it was fair that most of her bad mood fell largely on Kara.

Kara left earlier right around five and Cat was surprised. Usually when the younger woman knew she had a lot of work she offered to help.

Cat shook off her hurt and got to work. She needed to finish this and go home. Then a half hour after five Kara strolled back into Cat’s office.

“I got us dinner and some coffee,” Kara said jovially. “I know it could be a long night.”

Cat watched her stroll into the office and sit on the couch. She unpacked their food from a bag and set two coffees from Noonan’s on the coffee table. Kara was really coming into her own. It impressed Cat in so many ways.

“You ready to get to work?” Kara asked chipperly. 

“Kara, you don’t have to stay,” she gave the girl an out. “I’m sure you have somewhere more important to be than here with me.”

“You’re the most important thing to me,” Kara answered without a second thought.

Cat felt herself gaping at the younger blonde. She had no idea Kara cared about her so much, or that she would be brave enough to say it out loud.

“What?” Cat asked. She stood from her desk chair and moved out from behind the desk.

“I thought you knew,” Kara said with such little volume, Cat almost missed it. She walked over and sat next to Kara on the couch.

“Knew what?” she asked with such sincerity it caught them both off guard. She stared into Kara’s eyes imploringly. Kara looked shy and like she wasn’t going to answer the question. Cat reached out and put her hand over Kara’s. “What did you think I knew?” her question is so tender and heartfelt, it pushed Kara to answer her.

“That I’m in love with you.”

Cat’s world shifted on its axis.

“I thought it was obvious,” Kara said shyly. Her eyes averted from Cat’s and she bit her lip.

Cat boggled her mind. She tried to pull forward any memories that proved Kara was in love with her. She could think of five.

* * *

Cat comes back to herself after vividly reliving all of those memories. How had she missed it? Hindsight really was 20/20.

“Oh, Kara,” she breathes. She reaches out putting her hand on Kara’s cheek. She pulls the other woman’s face up so they are looking at one another. She leans in and kisses her tentatively.

“I’m in love with you too.” 

They don’t get much work done after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up in the comments with what you think! If you have prompts send them my way. I have a few ideas I've already started, but I do have a few slots open still for prompts from you guys. Thank you all for reading!  
> Molly


	3. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has some fun with taking away Kara's very powerful senses while feeding others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it odd that I'm a grown ass adult who writes smut regularly but still giggles when she reads the word pussy out loud?  
> I'll answer that. Yes, yes it is.  
> Enjoy my little deviants.   
> Molly

Cat has Kara’s wrists and ankles tied to each corner of the bed. She is spread wide for Cat’s viewing pleasure. Her eyes are blindfolded with one of Cat’s expensive scarves and there are headphones in her ears.

Not being able to see or hear is intensifying her other senses. They are going crazy. 

She can smell several things. Lavender candles burn on the dresser and nightstands. Cat is wearing Kara’s favorite perfume, something by Chanel. Cat is also _dripping._ Kara can smell her arousal in the air. Cat must be extra wet from riding Kara’s face just a few minutes ago because the smell is intoxicating. She finds herself licking her lips imagining that she can still taste it even though she knows the taste is surely gone by now.

She wishes she could see or hear where Cat has gotten off to. She is desperate for the older woman to touch her. She has been turned on all day knowing they had plans tonight and she is about to lose it if she has to wait any longer.

Her hips wiggle fruitlessly on the bed. Her legs are nowhere near touching so she can’t make any friction to relieve the tension.

Her skin is pebbled with goosebumps from the fan spinning above the bed. The red sunlamps that flood the room make her vulnerable to every sensation she can normally avoid. She shivers slightly and the cooling of her skin only increases.

Then she feels it. Cat drops something hot on her upper torso. Kara hisses a breath through her teeth as the burning stands out starkly against her otherwise cold flesh.

Another drop lands closer to her right boob and Kara pulls against her restraints as her chest lifts towards the assaulting heat.

She has never felt anything like this. Her nerve endings are hyperaware. She is shooting from one end of the spectrum to the other and her body doesn’t know what to make of it. Another drop of heat lands on her nipple and rolls at a glacial pace down the side of her breast and she realizes as lavender hits her nose that it’s candle wax.

She takes solace in knowing what it is and waits impatiently for the next drop. She is breathing heavily now. Her heart racing and her hands pulling tightly against the ropes fastened around her wrists. 

She is desperation personified.

“Cat,” she says probably too loudly, but her voice is rough. 

Another drop of wax lands on her other breast and she arches away from it. One of the headphones is pulled gently from her ear.

“Color?” Cat asks in a whisper.

“Green.” Her answer is instant. She doesn’t want to stop. They are just getting started.

“Good girl,” Cat praises close to her ear and the hot breath across her skin sends tingles through her body. 

The headphone is replaced and the sound fills her head again blocking out her surroundings.

More drops of wax pour down her stomach marking a path from the top of her sternum all the way to her bellybutton. She holds her breath the whole time and exhales sharply when they stop, embracing the heat. Savoring it.

The bed dips between her legs and she feels fresh wetness gathering at her center. She would be embarrassed if she didn’t know how much Cat loved having that effect on her.

She is on full display for Cat. Her legs are spread wide and she is sure Cat can see just how soaked she is. Fingers graze lightly over the top of her pubic bone and she shudders. The touch is barely there, but she feels it acutely. The fingers tickle down one side of her pussy and then the other. All her attention is on those fingers. They finally start at the bottom of her dripping center and stroke all the way up to her clit. They gather wetness, but the pressure is not enough for Kara. She whines until the fingers press harder onto her clit. Her hips buck slightly from the pressure and she desperately wants more.

Then the fingers are gone. Hot wax drips onto her thigh and the pain is delightful as the drip moves down toward the bed. Another drop lands on her opposite thigh and she focuses in on its path as it rolls for a moment. Then there’s nothing, and she is waiting impatiently for something to happen.

For nearly a full minute, there is nothing and Kara feels herself getting anxious. Cat’s hot wet tongue presses against her clit firmly and she nearly screams. Cat has been working her up for what feels like hours and it’s finally paying off.

Cat starts slow. She traces her tongue over Kara’s clit and down around her entrance before coming back again. She flicks her tongue softly over the bundle of nerves a few times and Kara is squirming beneath her. It feels good but Cat is still teasing her. She is far too riled up. She tries to focus on the music playing in her ears. She times her breathing with the tempo of the song.

It works for a while until Cat doubles down. She focuses the movements of her tongue. She flicks the tip across Kara’s clit more quickly making the younger blonde’s legs twitch. Then Cat pushes two fingers inside her and Kara moans loudly. The music in her ears makes it so she has no idea how loud she is being. Cat is pleased with the volume. She speeds up her efforts.

Kara turns her hands so that she can grab at the bindings around her wrists. She pulls tightly to them as Cat sinks her fingers deeper inside her. Cat’s tongue feels exquisite against her. Her hips roll up into Cat’s mouth.

Cat speeds up her thrusts and curls her fingers repeatedly. Kara is whimpering and moaning with every hit. It is music to Cat’s ears. Kara’s breathing gets heavier as she starts clenching tightly on Cat’s hand. She is seconds away from cumming hard. Cat’s tongue moves over her clit and her hips push back into the bed beneath her.

Then everything stops.

Cat pulls her fingers out and moves her tongue away from Kara’s clit. Kara groans loudly. She was about to explode and Cat knows it.

Kara pulls uselessly at her restraints and she feels Cat get off the bed. She wishes the earphones weren’t in anymore. She wants to know what Cat is doing. She tries in vain to move the blindfold or to listen to what’s happening over the music, but she can’t see or hear anything.

Cat doesn’t stay away for long. She gets back on the bed and straddles Kara. She leans down and kisses her deeply. Kara moans into Cat’s mouth and she desperately wants to touch the older woman, but she can’t. Cat’s kissing is earth-shattering. Kara has never been kissed the way Cat kisses her. It’s devastating in the best way.

Right now, though? She is needy for more than just kissing. Cat’s teeth sink into her bottom lip and she whines roughly.

“Cat,” she says breathlessly.

Cat finally pulls the headphones out so that Kara can hear her.

“Yes darling?”

“Why did you stop?” Cat kisses her again and Kara hums her appreciation. “I was so close,” Kara whines.

“I’m trying something new,” Cat explained.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Completely.” Kara doesn’t hesitate and Cat is pleasantly surprised.

“Then let me take care of you.”

“Fine, but can we leave the headphones out?”

“If you want to, yes we can.” Cat reaches up and gently takes the headphones out of Kara’s ears. She sets them aside on the bedside table. “You good to keep going?”

“Definitely,” Kara exhales happily and her smile is sweet.

Cat kisses her deeply and Kara needs Cat to touch her again.

Cat must hear her thoughts because the next second she is reaching between their bodies and rubbing Kara’s clit. She starts slow again. Small tight circles around Kara’s clit with the lightest pressure. After being so worked up before this small touch is enough to have Kara gasping.

“I’m getting you close to cumming and then stopping. It’s called edging.”

“That is pure evil.” Cat actually laughs and Kara would glare at her if her eyes weren’t covered by a blindfold.

“When I do finally let you cum, it will be even better this way.”

She pushes down harder on Kara’s clit and the younger woman moans loudly. Her legs start twitching and her hips lift into Cat’s hand.

Then everything stops.

“CAT!” she whines.

“It will be so good baby, just wait.”

“It better be,” Kara grumbles. She gulps down air trying to calm her body down. Cat moves off of her and she whimpers. “Don’t leave.”

Cat walks around the bed and gets some water.

“Do you want some water, darling?”

Kara nods. Cat pulls an ice cube into her mouth and bends over Kara. She drops the ice cube into Kara’s mouth. Kara hums happily.

“That was smooth,” she smiles.

“I thought so.” Cat sets down the cup and gets back to work. The fan above them is rapidly cooling her and she doesn’t want to lose steam.

She goes back to the end of the bed. She tickles up Kara’s thighs before she settles between them. She dives right in. Her tongue licks from the bottom of Kara’s entrance all the way to the top of her clit. She repeats that process a few times until Kara is wiggling under her. Silently begging for more.

She centers her attention on Kara’s clit and the younger blonde shows her gratitude with a loud moan. Then Cat adds two fingers to the mix and Kara is close all over again. She is moaning loudly with every push of Cat’s digits. She is desperate for release.

Cat speeds up, pushing as deep as she can into her lover as her tongue bares down on Kara’s clit. 

“Please Cat,” Kara starts begging. “Please let me finish.” She cuts herself off with a loud moan as Cat sucks on her clit powerfully. “Please, please, please…” she keeps repeating the word in a breathy voice as Cat increases her pace. Kara is soaked and on the verge of cumming so hard she thinks she might black out. Cat knows exactly how to work her up so that she is a whimpering mess.

Cat pulls back to talk. “Can you handle one more?”

“No, please Cat,” Kara begs softly. “Please let me cum.”

“Fine, you’re no fun,” Cat teases, but her actions belie her words as she doubles her efforts on Kara’s clit. Her tongue is suddenly everywhere. Slipping across the very top, circling the bud, zig-zagging up and down and Kara is losing it. Cat drives her fingers deep and fast and that’s all it takes. Kara is a goner.

She cums hard. Her body shakes with her release. Her legs and arms pull tightly on their restraints and her hips flail up and down as Cat continues working her through her climax. Cat was right though. Being worked up to the brink so many times makes this one feel even more overwhelming. Kara see stars and her heart feels like it might explode. Cat finally slows down her motions and Kara is panting heavily to get her body back under control.

“Oh my god,” she breathes roughly. “You were right,” she says sleepily.

“I usually am,” Cat says as she pulls her fingers from inside Kara gingerly. She moves quickly to take care of her lover. She unties Kara’s ankles, turns off the fan overhead and brings a blanket over to the bed. She climbs on the bed and drapes the blanket over Kara’s naked body and reaches up to untie her wrists.

Kara curls into Cat’s side as the older woman lays next to her. “We will definitely have to do that again.”

Cat pulls Kara into her arms and undoes the blindfold on Kara’s eyes. “We can do whatever you want, baby.” She combs her fingers through Kara’s hair tenderly. “You did so well, my darling.”

Kara hums happily as Cat’s nails graze her scalp. They stay like that for several minutes as Kara comes down fully. Cat whispers sweet nothings in her ear as she holds her tightly. Kara is just about to fall asleep when Cat speaks up again.

“I’m going to run us a bath, my love.” She starts to move off the bed and Kara resettles in her place. “Is that okay?”

“More than,” Kara mumbles.

Cat draws them a bath with bubbles and lavender oil. She goes back to get Kara and they soak together. Cat washes Kara gently and makes sure to get all the wax off of her.

“Does this mean I get to edge you next time?” Kara asks with a little too much excitement in her voice.

“We’ll see.”


	4. Just Call him Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter starts his freshman year of college at National City University. He reaches out to Kara after not seeing her for two years.

Kara is sitting in her office at CatCo when her desk phone rings. Her desk phone never rings. She picks it up.

“This is Kara Danvers with CatCo Media,” she answers in her customer service voice.

“Kara!” The man on the other end of the phone shouts happily. Kara thinks she recognizes the voice, but she must be wrong.

“Carter?”

“I’m surprised you knew it was me,” he chuckles.

“I’d know you anywhere,” she assures him. “How are you, bud?”

“I’m good. I just started classes in National City.”

“You’re going to NCU?”

“Yeah, classes for my freshman year just started last week.”

“You know that’s my alma mater, don’t you?” Kara asks chipperly. She is so happy to be hearing from Carter. It’s been years since she spoke to him and she missed him dearly.

“Yeah, mom told me that when I applied. She was so ecstatic when I got in. She said I was going to be just like you.”

Kara’s heart does a backflip. “Your mom still talks about me?” She is taken aback by the thought. She thought Cat moved on from her life in National City and forgot about all the little people like her. She hasn’t heard from Cat since the Daxamite invasion, but maybe she was wrong.

“All the time,” Carter answers easily. “She talks about you all the time.” It’s like he knows that she needs convincing. “She misses you.”

“I miss her,” Kara says on autopilot. She snaps herself out of the melancholy quickly though. “Do you love the school?”

“So far so good, but I’ve only been here for about two weeks. I might have to give it some time to start sucking.” They both laugh. Kara is impressed with how much Carter has grown up since they last spoke. He used to be so timid and here he is cracking jokes like they haven’t missed a day together.

“It won’t start sucking, trust me.” She smiles brightly and catches sight of the clock on her computer. “Listen, Carter, I have to get going to meet a source, but I would love to catch up in person soon.”

“That’s actually why I was calling. I miss you too and I was wondering if we could grab coffee and maybe you could show me all the cool hang outs near school?” he asks hopefully.

“I would love that.”

Kara walks to the coffee shop closest to Carter’s campus. It’s a location she used to frequent when she went to NCU. She wants to start close to campus and then show him other places nearby. She doesn’t want him to have to go far from school since he hasn’t been in the city in a while. She can’t get the kid lost and have to face the wrath of Cat Grant after so long of not seeing her.

She walks in and sees Carter right away. He catches sight of her too and waves enthusiastically with a matching smile. He looks so different from the last time she saw him. His smile is the same, but his hair is longer, his jawline is more defined, he is definitely taller, and when he pulls her into a tight hug, she can tell that he is much stronger.

“Wow, you’re so strong,” Kara comments absentmindedly. They pull back from the hug and Kara just looks at him.

Carter chuckles. “I got really into rock climbing last year, I had to get strong to do that.”

“Makes sense,” she says plainly. “You’re all grown up huh?”

“I’m trying,” he says mindfully. He was always a deep thinker. Kara thinks he is probably more aware of himself at 18 than she has ever been in her life. “Should we sit?” he suggests while gesturing to the table he was sitting at when she came in.

“Yeah,” she agrees and takes the seat opposite his. “Did you order anything?” She picks up a menu that was left at their table.

“Not yet,” he looks up at the menu mounting on the wall. “I wanted to wait and see if you had any suggestions.”

“I don’t for coffee, I don’t actually drink it much. But I do recommend their raspberry danish. It’s amazing.”

“You agreed to meet me for coffee when you don’t even drink coffee?” he teases her.

“The danish is amazing Carter,” she says seriously like that explains everything. He laughs at her.

They order. Kara gets two raspberry danish and Carter gets one for himself. She gets a small hot chocolate and he follows in his mother’s footsteps with a large extra hot latte. She smiles at the similarities. Kara pays for everything despite Carter’s arguments. Cat gives him a healthy allowance apparently. She doesn’t budge. They settle in to easy conversation once they get their order and sit back down.

“What did you decide on for your major?”

“Mm, well, I was torn between mechanical engineering and computer programming, so I’m doing both.”

Kara nearly chokes on her drink. “Both?”

“I know,” he waves his hand dismissively at her reaction. “I’m probably gonna regret it, but I really want to do things that will make the world a better place. I think these two options will give me the best chance of that.” He takes a bite of his danish. “Holy crap, that’s really good.”

“I told you!” Kara practically squeals. They both nod eagerly as they each take another bite from their respective danish. “I’m really proud of you, Carter,” she says fondly. “It sounds like you know what you want.”

“I do,” he concurs.

“You should really meet Lena; she would love you.”

“You know Lena Luthor?” he asks excitedly.

Kara nods and smiles brightly. “I do. We are really close actually.”

Carter’s face falls just slightly, but he is still excited. “She is like the number one leading scientist in the world right now. That alien detection device she created was so simple, yet brilliant. And even though it ended up backfiring, that transmatter portal she created was legendary.”

“Well, I can introduce you if you like?”

Carter looks like he is weighing the idea. He seems intrigued, but looks like he isn’t sure he wants to do it. Kara can’t tell why. “How do you know her?”

“We’re friends,” Kara answers, but her voice sounds unsure. She’s confused why it matters to Carter, not to mention that her and Lena are just getting back on good terms with one another.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” he says trying to sounds casual. “I would like to meet her.”

“Who knows, maybe she’ll like you and offer you a job down the line.”

“Wait seriously?”

Kara bursts out in laughter.

They finish their treats. Kara saves her second danish for later. She asks for a small paper bag and they head out into the city together.

Kara shows him all the best food places she used to frequent as an undergraduate. She tells him about some of her best college stories. She shows him some cool hang out spots. She makes sure to say that they were cool when she was there and that doesn’t necessarily mean they will still be cool now.

They spend almost two hours exploring things near his campus and catching up with one another. Kara’s phone rings with a call from Alex. She is reminding Kara that they have game night tonight and she is supposed to be bringing the pizza. 

She is walking Carter back toward campus to make sure he gets back safe.

“Thank you for spending time with me,” Carter says softly. “I’ve missed you these past couple years.”

“I’ve miss you too, bud.” Kara bumps their shoulders together with a smile. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t keep in touch more while you were gone.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” He looks gloomy, but not angry. “Mom told me how busy you were. She was busy too.”

“Yeah, we didn’t do a very good job of keeping in touch.”

“I’m sure she would be happy to hear from you,” Carter suggests keenly. “She’s told me how much she missed you.”

Kara considers the idea for a moment. “Let me ask you something?” He nods waiting for the question. “Did you tell her we were meeting up?”

Carter instantly looks busted. He shakes his head.

“I didn’t think so,” Kara mumbles. She wrings her hands in front of her as they approach Carter’s residence hall. She slows to a stop and Carter follows her lead. “Why didn’t you tell her?”

“Honestly?” he asks and Kara nods solemnly. “I didn’t know if you would be happy to hear from me. I wanted to make sure before I told mom.”

“Why wouldn’t I be happy to hear from you?” she asks completely dumbfounded by his assumption.

He shrugs, suddenly looking much younger than he has all day. “I didn’t know if you were still mad at her.” Kara still looks confused so he explains. “I didn’t know if you were still mad at her for leaving like she did. For never reaching out. For not keeping in touch.”

“The phone works both ways, Carter. I didn’t keep in touch either,” she defends.

“I was mad at her,” he admits sheepishly. “For a long time.”

“Oh,” she says without meaning to. She didn’t expect that.

“She took me away from you,” he says shyly. “You were one of the only constants in my life besides my mom and she took me away from you.”

She can see tears in his eyes. “Carter,” she says sadly. She pulls him into a fierce hug. If only the embrace could undo all the pain they caused him. “I’m so sorry that I let us lose touch.” She rubs her hand up and down his back once. “But I need you to know that I was never mad at your mom or you. I only missed you dearly. The distance just got to be too great and I stop fighting to keep your mom in my life.” She lets go so she can look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t fight harder.”

“It’s okay,” he murmurs and wipes at his face. “I’ll be around for a while, you can make it up to me,” he jokes and his voice cracks over a laugh.

Kara laughs too even though it’s watery with emotion. “I will definitely make it up to you.”

“Can we send a picture to mom?” he asks hopefully. “She’ll be blown away that I saw you.”

Kara hesitates for just a moment before she gives in. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

They stand close and lean their heads together. Kara smiles widely and Carter sticks his tongue out slightly. He holds the phone slightly above them and snaps a selfie. He brings the phone down so they can both look at it and he laughs.

“It’s perfect.”

Cat’s phone pings on her desk and she walks in from the kitchen to grab it. There’s a text from Carter and another message that looks like a picture. She unlocks the phone and opens the text.

 **Carter 8:05 pm**  
Wish you were here with us Mom!

She reads the text before the picture loads and wonders who ‘us’ is. The picture he sent loads and Cat’s heart stops beating for a moment. Staring back at her from the phone screen is a gorgeously smiling Kara Danvers alongside her goofy son.

She stares at the picture for far too long. She studies every inch of Kara’s face and it sends her into a tailspin. What is Carter doing with Kara? Did they run into each other? Did he call her? She looks so happy.

She hits the call button and brings the phone to her ear.

“I knew you would call me,” Carter’s voice is teasing as soon as he answers. “Kara has always been your weak spot.”

“That is not true,” Cat tries to defend herself, but they both know that he is right.

“Did you get the picture, stare at it for a little while, and then call me?”

“No.”

“HA!” Carter laughs obnoxiously and Cat makes a mental note to take back some of his monthly allowance. “Liar.”

“Why were you with Kara anyway?”

“I called her and asked her to show me cool places to hang out around campus.”

“When did you call her?” she asks curiously. She wonders why he didn’t tell her sooner.

“I called her on Monday. We got together tonight at about six. She showed me around to a ton of awesome places to hang out and eat around school. She just left to go to game night with the superfriends or whatever she calls them,” he grumbles through the last part.

Cat thinks his distain for Kara’s little group of friends may have come from her. She overtly complained more than once about being left out of the loop when it came to Kara. She thought they were getting close when she still lived in National City, but there was always a barrier she couldn’t break through. She may have vented to a teenage Carter thinking he wasn’t actually listening to his whining mother. Oops.

“Carter,” she chastises.

“I know,” he concedes. “It’s good that Kara has friends who know her secret and protect her no matter what,” he recites robotically. 

She has to hold back a laugh. She is lucky that she has him to protect her no matter what. Even if his protection is just a subtle disliking for people that were mean to him mom. She tries to get back to the point.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to talk me out of it or yell at me.”

Cat hums in the affirmative. She most likely would have yelled at him. Or told him not to call. She honestly isn’t sure why. She misses Kara with every bone in her body. Why would she deny Carter the opportunity to see the affectionate blonde?

“How is she?” she questions softly.

Carter seems to think about his answer for a minute. “She’s really good, mom.”

Cat can picture how happy Kara must have been to get a call from Carter. How she must have pulled him into a massive hug when she saw him. She wishes she could have seen it too.

“She’s really good,” he repeats gently. “But she misses you so much.”

“I miss her too, sweetheart,” she admits freely. “So much,” she adds wistfully. Carter is the only person that sees her like this. Kara came closer, but Carter gets to see her vulnerable and emotional. “So, what did she show you? What did you talk about? Tell me everything.”

And he does. He tells Cat all about his time with Kara. He tells her about the raspberry danish and latte from this great coffee shop where they met up. He tells her about walking around to different spots where Kara used to hang out with her friends. He even tells her the stories that Kara shared with him about some of those places.

“I think Kara was a big dork, mom,” he tells her like it’s some big secret.

“You think she _was_ a dork?” she asks skeptically. He laughs deeply.

“No, you’re right. She is still a big dork.”

They both remain for a few long seconds. Cat hears a door close in the background on Carter’s end.

“I should probably go mom,” he suggests sadly. “I just got back to my room and I still have some assignments to finish before tomorrow.”

“Okay, sweetie. I love you.”

“I love you too, mom. Bye.”

“Wait,” Cat rushes out before he can hang up. “Are you glad you reached out?”

He must be thinking because he doesn’t answer her for a moment and Cat literally holds her breath.

“I’m really glad I called her,” he finally replies and Cat exhales a sigh of relief. “It was like nothing had changed and yet everything had. She was talking to me like a grown up, but we were still completely comfortable with each other.”

“Well, we are talking about Kara,” she says flippantly. “The girl could talk to a cactus.”

“She could,” he admits. “But I felt, I don’t know, seen, I guess. She just knows me so well, better than anyone but you. Better than dad for sure…” he trails off. Cat knows the feeling. “It was really good to see her. I missed her a lot.”

“Good, I’m glad,” she responds weakly.

“Night, mom.”

“Goodnight, Carter.”

Cat turns over what Carter said in her head. Reaching out, even after all this time was worth it. She stares at her phone without really seeing the screen. Reaching out was worth it.

Her vision comes back into focus as she makes a decision.

Kara is just getting to Alex’s apartment with five pizza boxes in her hands when her phone dings.

She kicks Alex’s door ungracefully and hears someone coming to open the door for her. It swings open quickly to reveal Alex.

“It’s about time you got here,” she chastises. She opens the door as wide as she can to allow Kara to enter with their many pizzas. “Where have you been?”

Kara carries the pizza to Alex’s counter and puts them down with a huff. “I was getting coffee with,” Alex cuts her off.

“Did you have a date?!” she asks sounding scandalized. Her near-yell gets Maggie’s attention. She comes walking over from setting board games up on the table.

“Oh my god, no,” Kara says sternly and shakes her head to rid her brain of the image of her and Carter on a date. “I was definitely not on a date.” She unstacks the pizzas on the counter before turning to face Alex and Maggie. “I was getting coffee with Carter. He started his freshman year at NCU a few weeks ago.”

“You got to see Carter?” Alex asks with a slight whine in her tone.

“Who is Carter?” Maggie questions.

“Cat’s son,” Kara supplies quickly.

“Cat Grant?” Maggie sounds surprised with this information. Kara gives her a weird look. “Cat Grant who you were totally in love with for years?” Kara shoots a glare at Alex. Alex has the decency to look guilty.

“Was that a secret?”

“Not anymore I guess.”

“Cat Grant who you haven’t heard from in like two years?” Maggie just keeps hitting her with the hard asks. Alex and Maggie’s mouths both open at the same time presumably to ask more questions.

“Okay, stop.” Kara puts her hands out as if physically stopping the words from coming out of their mouths. Both their jaws snap shut with an audible click.

“Carter called me last week. He asked if I could meet up with him for coffee and show him around all the cool hang outs near campus.” She looks at Alex directly. “He said he missed me and wishes we could have stayed in touch more. It was amazing to see him. He is such a little adult now and seems so sure of who he is. It was great.”

She aims herself at Maggie. “Yes, Cat Grant’s son. Yes, Cat Grant who I have not heard from in two years. Yes,” she starts with her teeth clenched and shoots Alex a much-needed second glare. “Cat Grant who I was in love with for years.” She looks back at Maggie. “It was really good to see Carter. I will probably get to see him a lot more now that he is back in the city.”

“Anymore questions,” she offers. Both Alex and Maggie take a breath as if to ask follow-up questions. She changes her mind. “Never mind,” she says quickly. “I’m starving and I don’t have the patience for you two dummies right now.”

She turns to get herself a plate from the cabinet. After selecting the best slice from each box, she settles on the couch to wait for the rest of the superfriends to show up. She remembers that her phone pinged in the hall and pulls it from her pocket.

 **Miss Grant 8:42 pm**  
I see you are teaching my son bad eating habits.

It’s a simple text. One line. Ten words. But Kara sees who the text is from and chokes on her bite of pizza.

Maggie comes up behind her and smacks her back hard. The pizza pops out of her throat and she catches her breath.

“Careful, little Danvers,” she comments dryly.

Alex joins her on the couch and Maggie leans against the back of it. “Yeah, Kar. Slow down,” Alex reprimands.

Kara looks back at her phone. Maggie leans over the couch and reads who the text is from.

“Woohoo, Kara,” she sing-songs. “So now it’s not ‘Cat Grant who I haven’t heard from in two years.’ It’s Cat Grant who just texted me, huh?”

Kara hides her phone from Maggie’s prying eyes. “It might be,” she says noncommittally.

“What did she say?” Alex asks calmly. She knows her sister. Kara might have claimed that she used to be in love with Cat for years, but Alex knows that she never really got over those feelings. Cat reaching out is a big deal.

Kara looks like she isn’t sure she wants to tell them. She lifts her phone back up to eye level and reads aloud.

“I see you are teaching my son bad eating habits.”

They wait for her to say something else, but she doesn’t. “She’s joking with you, that’s good,” Alex offers. 

“What are you gonna say?” Maggie asks. And isn’t that the million-dollar question? She hasn’t spoken to Cat in two years and now suddenly they are in each other’s lives again.

She looks at her phone and types out a text. She reads it out loud before sending it. “Oh please, he has seen you sneak enough cheeseburgers. He already had bad eating habits.”

“Ha! That’s perfect, Kara,” Maggie laughs. Someone knocks on Alex’s door and Maggie goes to answer it, leaving the sisters alone momentarily.

“I think that’s good, Kar.” Alex smiles brightly. “Keep it light for now. If she wants to bring up the deep stuff, then let her do that.”

Lena and Sam walk through the door with Ruby in tow. Game night is officially about to kick off. Kara needs to answer Cat and then focus on her friends.

“Thanks, Alex,” she says softly.

“Anytime.”

She texts back Cat.

Cat’s phone buzzes and she clicks on the message as fast as her fingers will move.

 **Kara Danvers 8:57 pm  
** Oh please, he has seen you sneak enough cheeseburgers. He already had bad eating habits.

A smile splits her face and her stomach fills with butterflies. Just like that she is sucked right back into Kara’s orbit. She is sure that this time she never wants to leave it. Another text comes through seconds later.

 **Kara Danvers 8:58 pm**  
Listen, tonight is game night and we have a rule about phones. I really want to catch up though. Can I call you tomorrow?

Her heart stutters. Kara wants to call her. She types out a text immediately.

 **Miss Grant 8:59 pm**  
Absolutely.

She thinks about how much time she has missed with Kara. She thinks about all the times she was going to text. All the times she was going to call and mentally kicks herself. Kara was always right there waiting for her and she was too stubborn or too scared to see it.

 **Kara Danvers 9:00 pm**  
Can’t wait.

She thinks about why she left National City. She wanted to dive. She was offered a job in DC to work for the first female president and she did. She was a part of history by serving at the pleasure of the president. But now, that job is gone. She hasn’t really been working at all for the last six months. 

She is working on a book, but there isn’t a real timeline on it. She was focusing on getting Carter through his final year of school and trying to find happiness outside work.

It clicks. She knows what will make her happy.

Carter asks Kara if she wants to try a new calzone restaurant with him. She agrees easily. They decide to meet up outside the restaurant just a few days after they met up the first time.

Kara is running a little behind schedule and is five minutes late to meeting Carter. When she gets there his back is to her and he is clearly talking to someone. She wonders who it could be. She walks up behind him and reaches out to tap his shoulder.

“Carter,” she tries to get his attention. He doesn’t move for a second and then Kara is pretty sure she hears him laugh quietly.

Her brow furrows before he finally takes a step back toward her and turns sideways to reveal who he was talking to.

Kara comes face to face with Cat. It’s like a dream.

“Cat,” Kara says reverently. “You’re here,” she says disbelievingly.

“Kara,” Cat exhales her name in relief. A beautiful smile blossoms across Cat’s face and it is breathtaking.

“Surprise,” Carter says giddily. 

Kara takes one giant step forward and engulfs Cat in a tight embrace. The shorter blonder holds her just as tightly. Her eyes fall closed and she takes in a deep breath through her nose. She really missed Cat’s smell. They hug for so long, both just enjoying the moment that Carter finally clears his throat.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbles as she releases the older woman.

She steps back slightly and looks at Carter. He is smiling mischievously.

“Hang on one second, Cat.” She holds up a finger in Cat’s direction and grabs Carter’s arm. She pulls him a few feet away from his mom and Cat looks bewildered.

“This was your plan all along wasn’t it?” she questions the teenager.

His smirk gives him away. Then his face gets serious for a second. “You’re not dating Lena Luthor, are you?”

“What? No, we’re just friends. Why?”

“There was some speculation in a gossip magazine or two that you were dating. I just needed to make sure it wasn’t true.”

He walks back over to where Cat is waiting for them. Kara follows. She is pretty sure that this was his plan from the beginning. Reaching out to her. Sending a picture to his mom. Getting them back in each other’s lives. She couldn’t be happier about his little gambit.

“Should we go inside?” Cat asks gesturing toward the restaurant.

“I’ll get us a table and come get you guys in a minute,” Carter suggests and Kara loves the idea. “Give you two a chance to catch up.”

He goes inside leaving them alone for the first time in two years.

“You did a good job with that one,” Kara compliments pointing with her thumb at Carter.

“He’s alright,” Cat teases. They stare at one another for a moment.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” She takes a half step closer. “Why are you here?”

“I came to a realization the other night,” Cat starts enticingly.

“Do tell.”

“There is nothing holding me to DC anymore.” Kara’s heart stops. Cat isn’t saying what she thinks she saying. Is she? “My job is done, my son has left, I have no romantic attachments, and really not many friends.”

“So, you’re leaving DC?”

“I think the proper way to look at it is that I’m coming home.”

“You’re coming back to National City?”

“I already am back. I purchased a penthouse apartment this morning and the movers are bringing my things over the next week. I have the essentials and will be staying in a hotel until the penthouse is ready.”

“Oh, my Rao! Cat this is fantastic news,” she practically squeals. She throws herself into Cat’s arms.

“I do have one favor to ask you, though,” Cat whispers to Kara. The younger blonde pulls out of their embrace reluctantly. She quirks a brow waiting for Cat’s question. “Will you go on date with me?”

Kara is stunned. “I would love to,” she answers effortlessly. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she warns with a smile.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

Kara leans in and kisses Cat firmly. It’s chaste and innocent but wholly satisfying.

“It’s about time,” Carter taunts from the doorway of the restaurant. “I’ve been waiting for this to happen for years.”

They part just long enough for Cat to roll her eyes and Kara to blush crimson red. He winks and goes back inside. He will let them have their moment. They go back to kissing because after all, Carter is right – it’s about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes. I'm tired.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed thoroughly.  
> Molly


	5. Sweet Summer Child III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year I wrote a two-parter with SuperCatCorp or SuperCarp. Part I is called Oh You Sweet Summer Child. Then Sweet Summer Child Part II and now this. 
> 
> **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THOSE YET, I HIGHLY SUGGEST THEM BEFORE READING THIS**
> 
> Lena and Cat try to date and see if they all can be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about yesterday guys. I kind of suddenly put an offer on a house with my wife and my day went sideways. Then we had to drop my dogs off at my parents' house so they could watch them while we are out of town. They live two hours from us lol so we drove there dropped the dogs and drove home. Today I flew from SC to Oregon to be with my wife's family on Christmas and that started at 5 this morning. 
> 
> Enough excuses Molly! Here is today's chapter. I hope you thoroughly enjoy!   
> Much love, Molly :)

Cat and Lena decide that Lena will plan their first date. Kara just about loses it in her excitement. She loves both these women so much and the idea of getting to date both of them is incredible.

Lena arrives at Cat’s hotel at exactly eight with flowers to pick her up for their first date together. Cat is waiting outside for her when Lena pulls up in the back of a town car. Lena steps out of the car and Cat gives her a once-over. The younger woman looks _good._ Her black hair is parted down the center and straightened to perfection. She is wearing a stunning short sleeve dress that is black with light blue flower designs on it. It is well-fitted and makes Cat’s mouth go dry. Cat is definitely attracted to Lena so they can check that box off.

Cat is pleasantly surprised to see that Lena is taking this dating thing seriously. The flowers were a nice touch.

“Wow, Cat you look amazing,” Lena compliments as soon as she steps out of the car. She noticeably checks Cat out again. Cat feels slightly self-conscious with the assessment, but she knows she looks hot.

“Thank you, Lena. You don’t look half bad yourself,” she teases and then decides she should really take this more seriously. “You look beautiful,” she says softly.

“These are for you,” Lena says stepping closer to Cat while holding out the flowers in her hand. It’s a bouquet of plumerias and lilies. Cat smells them and smiles brightly. 

“They’re beautiful too.”

“You ready?” Lena asks with a happy glint in her eye.

“Let’s go,” Cat answers eagerly. Lena holds out her elbow for Cat to take turning so she is facing the same direction as Cat and walks them back the few steps to the car. She holds the door open for Cat and allows her to sit down in the backseat first. Lena shuts the door and rounds the car to get in from the other side.

When they are both settled Lena tells the driver to head out. He knows where they are going so that Lena doesn’t have to say the address out loud and give away anything about their date.

“Where are we going?” Cat inquires turning herself just a little bit toward her companion.

“That is a surprise, but I can tell you that we are making two stops on our date tonight and there will be food.” She is smiling so happily that Cat can’t help but to match it. She is actually happy about dating Cat. The older woman doesn’t hide her surprise and curiosity well enough apparently. “You think this is a bad idea,” she states bluntly.

Cat is caught off guard. People rarely call her on her shit. Kara is one of the few and Lena must be taking lessons from their favorite alien.

“I don’t think this is a bad idea, per se.” She looks down at her hands for a moment to figure out the best way to say this. “I’m just wondering why you agreed so eagerly?”

“You are wondering why I would jump at the chance to date a powerful, brilliant, and beautiful woman?”

When she phrases it like that, Cat feels foolish for even asking the question. “You don’t think it’s going to end badly for all of us?”

“Cat,” Lena starts sounding contemplative. Cat looks up and their eyes meet. “Do you find me attractive?”

“What?”

“It’s not a trick question, do you find me attractive?”

Cat scoffs. “Of course, I find you attractive. Blind people would find you attractive, Lena.”

Lena blushes adorably. “If the circumstances were different, would you ask me on a date?” Cat furrows her brow. Lena clarifies. “If we were both single, and we ran into each other at a coffee shop or maybe an event in National City. If we got to talking and were having a good time, would you ever consider asking me on a date?”

Cat thinks about it for a moment. Lena is beautiful, driven, smart, friendly, and giving. She really is the perfect package. She starts nodding.

“I think I would ask you out, yes.”

“Can I suggest something, then?” Cat doesn’t say anything. She just nods and lets Lena continue. “Just take Kara out of the situation for now.” Cat isn’t sure that idea is any better. “I know that she is probably the most important person to you besides Carter, so it will be tough to do, but try. Imagine that you and I ran into each other within our own circles. I asked you on a date and that’s it.”

Cat thinks Lena might be onto something. She needs to put everything else out of her mind. The idea of dating two women at once, being in a relationship with both of them, the disaster they will create if this fails. She needs to temporarily put that all aside.

“I try hard to separate my emotions and compartmentalize as best as I can. I imagine little boxes inside my head. I put the feelings in that box and shut them away.”

“That sounds terribly unhealthy,” Cat looks worried.

“It is and that’s why I’m in therapy,” Lena replies almost flippantly. “But in this situation, it might just be perfect.” She scoots closer to Cat on the bench backseat. “For now,” she starts in a sultry tone. She reaches out and gracefully tucks a strand of Cat’s hair behind her ear. Her fingers brush over the outer shell of Cat’s ear and it tingles. “You are on a date with me and that’s all that matters.” She leans in and her lips are dangerously close to Cat’s earlobe. “I’m attracted to you and you’re attracted to me. Let’s have some fun with this and just see what happens. Treat it,” she leans back so they make eye contact again, “like any other date.”

Cat gulps noticeably. Shit she is good.

Lena made them reservations at a rooftop restaurant that overlooks most of the city. The view is spectacular. They are led to a table tucked into a secluded corner where no one will even notice their presence. They also have an unobstructed sightline from the corner of the building giving them the most beautiful view of the sunset.

“Impressive,” Cat says thoughtfully.

“I had to pull out all the stops for Cat Grant,” Lena teases as she pulls out Cat’s chair for her.

Lena has taken care of everything. Kara helped her make the food choices, which she is not going to tell Cat. Other than that, she made sure their night is perfect. 

The bottle of wine she selected ahead of time is brought out by their waiter. He walks them through what is on the menu for their four-course feast tonight. They listen closely and Cat is shocked to hear some of the things they are going to get to eat. How has she not been to this restaurant before?

They fall into easy conversation and don’t stop talking until the first course comes out. even then, they continue between bites. They have a remarkable amount in common. They have so much in common, Cat wonders why they didn’t spend more time together before this.

They share ridiculous stories from their childhoods. Growing up with influential rich parents makes for an interesting upbringing. They laugh about dating mishaps. They compare notes on breaking into their respective businesses and what it’s like to be a powerful female CEO of a well-respected company. It’s easy and fun and Cat is enjoying herself much more than she thought she would.

“And then,” Lena continues laughing loudly at the memory. “My mother threatened to sue the school for allowing something like that to happen.”

Cat laughs right along with her. “How is it their fault?”

“She claimed students shouldn’t be allowed to live in off-campus housing. If they were all on campus, I might not have gotten wasted and jumped off a roof into a pool.”

They both laugh again. “And someone filmed the whole thing?”

“I’m sure it’s been wiped from existence by now, but it was the talk of school for months.”

Cat looks at Lena with her head tilted minutely. “So, you had a wild child phase, huh?”

Lena nods as she takes a sip from her wine. “It was a long phase,” she admits. “It ended shortly after I got my tramp stamp.”

Cat chokes on her drink. “Your what?”

After they finish their meal, Lena leads them back to the car. It’s parked about a block from the restaurant and she takes the time to gauge how she is doing.

“Are you having a good time?” she asks shyly. They are walking side-by-side. Their shoulders are brushing constantly and Lena takes solace that Cat isn’t more distant between them.

“I am,” Cat answers simply. She meets Lena’s eye and smiles joyously. “You’re very good company Lena Luthor,” she husks deeply.

Lena feels courage surge through her at Cat’s compliment. “I try to be,” she whispers as she reaches down and takes Cat’s hand in hers.

Cat looks down at their joined hands and she definitely doesn’t hate it. She usually doesn’t like affection except from Carter and Kara. This is nice though.

“You said two stops earlier,” she leaves the question hanging knowing Lena will know what she is asking.

“I did say two stops. I wanted to offer you a choice though…” She trails off as they approach the car. Her driver is waiting in the driver’s seat. She pulls at their joined hands so that Cat stands directly in front of her. Cat’s back is toward the car door now. She is nearly leaning on it and Lena is just a step in front of her. She is looking at Cat with a mixture of emotions on her face. She looks happy, hopeful, and timid all at once. Cat can also see some worry in those green eyes.

“If you are having fun and want to continue our date, then we can go to our second and final stop of the night.” Cat is about to say yes, but Lena cuts off her train of thought. “But if you aren’t having fun. If you have decided that this is a bad idea after all, I will take you back to your…”

She is cut off by Cat’s lips pressing firmly into hers. It’s gentle and exploratory, but it is good. Lena responds immediately. She steps forward trapping Cat’s body between her and the car behind her. Cat hums appreciatively. Lena really is bold.

Lena pulls back just long enough to change the angle of her head and dive back in for more. This time the kiss is less gentle. Lena presses harder into the blonde and their mouths open to explore one another’s. Lena’s hands find Cat’s hips and pulls them into her own. Cat’s arms wrap around Lena’s neck and they add tongues to the mix.

They make out like teenagers up against the car until they need to stop for air. Cat pulls back to see a flushed Lena with swollen lips staring back at her.

“Wow,” Lena exhales and her voice is rough in the most enticing way.

“Yeah,” Cat breathes and her voice sounds much the same. Their chests are heaving and Cat loves how breathless she has left Lena.

Cat’s eyes scan over every inch of Lena’s face. Her pale skin is flawless. Her eyes are an ever-changing green that seems to shift to blue at times. Her jawline is sharp and defining. Cat thinks her jawline may be the best she has ever seen. Her hair is jet black and silky smooth. Her eyebrows are some of the most expressive Cat has ever seen and she loves it.

Lena seems to be assessing Cat in much the same manner. “I would love to continue our date,” Cat confirms with finality.

“Good, me too.”

Lena brings Cat to a restaurant in downtown that Cat has never heard of before. Turns out that is for good reason. The restaurant is having its grand opening that Friday night. Lena reached out to her friend that is the head chef at the restaurant. She sneaks Lena and Cat into the kitchen and whips them up a selection of her best desserts.

Cat is blown away. The desserts are amazing and Lena’s friend is great company. They say goodnight to Lena’s friend and stroll back to the car. Their bellies are full of delicious food and they are holding hands as they walk. Cat thinks maybe Lena was right after all. She should take this one date at a time. Forget everything else. 

So, she pushes Lena into an empty ally and kisses her like their lives depend on it.

Their second date is just a mere two days later. They have a very limited window to see if they could work together. There can be no dilly dallying. Kara tries to drag details out of both of them about how the date went, but they keep the details to themselves. It’s like they have a secret pact not to tell Kara anything until they are sure.

She leaves them alone, but Lena can tell she is dying to know.

Cat gets to make the plan this time. She decides to go outside the box a little. She picks Lena up from LCorp right after the brunette leaves work. They don’t have to go far for their date, but there are some requirements. She brings everything Lena will need.

The younger woman comes walking out of her building in a skin tight skirt and blouse. She has all of Cat’s attention immediately. Their first date surprised Cat. Not that any of it was out of the ordinary, just dinner and dessert, but her attraction to Lena astounded her. She never even considered Lena as an option, maybe because she was friends with Lena’s mother back in the day. It felt odd to be attracted to her friend’s child.

Now though, Cat is definitely attracted to Lena in every way. Lena is drop dead gorgeous and Cat is well on her way to smitten.

Lena walks up to Cat where she leans on a town car at the curb. The older blonde is dressed differently than Lena has ever seen her before. She is wearing sneakers and jeans and Lena’s jaw drops.

“Nice shoes,” she teases with a smile as she approaches Cat.

“I’m glad you like them because I brought you a pair too.” She opens the door to the town car revealing a neatly-folded stack of clothes for Lena.

Lena leans in closer to the car. “And why did you do that?”

“It’s required for our date,” Cat answers her cryptically.

“You’re serious?”

“Always.”

“Fine,” Lena grumbles. “Can I at least get a kiss hello?”

“Mmm,” Cat hums happily as she takes a half step closer to Lena. She kisses her briefly and keeps their faces close when she says, “hello, beautiful.”

Lena’s smile is brilliant. “Can I change there or should I…” she trails off pointing at the LCorp building.

“You can change in the car. Come on,” Cat points into the backseat. She walks around to the other side and Lena is left dumbfounded.

“In the car…?” she mumbles under her breath. When Cat gets around to the other door, she locks eyes with Lena and winks deliberately. Lena senses the challenge and rises to the occasion. She climbs into the car and starts changing as soon as the driver pulls away from the curb.

Lena was very proud with how their first date turned out. She has always been attracted to Cat. She found her inspiring when she was younger. A real-life example of a woman breaking every glass ceiling they tried to put in her way. Then as she got older, she knew it was more than hero worship. Cat is hot and Lena knew it.

When she planned their date, she was trying to knock Cat’s socks off and she thinks she succeeded. She knows that her usual method of dealing with feelings is unhealthy, but it worked on their date.

They both needed to forget about Kara for a little while and focus on the two of them. It was hard because Kara is such an integral part of both of their lives. They pulled it off though and now they need to do it again. She can tell that whatever Cat has planned for tonight will keep them plenty occupied.

“Where are we going?” Lena asks as she pulls on the jeans Cat brought her.

“You will see in a second, don’t be impatient,” Cat chastises. She noticeably checks out Lena’s nearly naked form. There is a hunger in her eyes that makes Lena feel daring.

“You like what you see, Cat?” she taunts. She takes off her nice blouse and changes into the long sleeve t-shirt.

“I do,” Cat answers definitively. Lena feels emboldened. She finishes putting the shirt on before she climbs onto Cat’s lap. She straddles her thighs and presses their bodies impossibly close.

“How about this? Do you like this?”

“Even better,” Cat husks in a deep timbre. “You certainly know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

“Let’s find out.” She leans in and kisses Cat deeply. The older woman moans softly. Lena takes that as a good sign to keep going. She doesn’t want to rush things with Cat, but she has also known Cat for years. Plus, Kara talks about Cat all the time that she feels like she already knows her so well. She already knows they will be great together; they just need time to get there. Why bother going slow when she wants to kiss Cat so badly?

Cat’s hands slide possessively up Lena’s thighs and settle on her hips. Lena’s hands go to the back of Cat’s head, her fingers disappearing into Cat’s curls. Their tongues are sliding together as they kiss deeply. Lena’s hips start to roll of their own volition, but Cat seems happy about the action. Her hips push up into Lena’s and she is starting to get really turned on. They should probably stop. They promised Kara no sex until they were sure they could all do this together.

She slows down the kiss. Cat follows her lead, but bites her lip playfully before pulling back. They lock eyes and Cat smiles.

“We should slow down,” she offers as if reading Lena’s mind. Lena moves off her lap and sits next to her instead.

Lena nods despite her body screaming at her to rip Cat’s clothes off. “Yeah,” she says weakly. “We promised Kara no sex.”

Cat smirks. “So, you were just gonna ravage me in the back of this car?” she asks teasingly.

Lena’s cheeks flush a deep crimson. “No, that’s not… I just meant that…”

“Lena,” Cat puts her on Lena’s thigh. “We will slow down. No sex.” Lena smiles brightly and leans over to kiss Cat chastely.

“Thank you,” she whispers. Cat kisses her again right as they pull up to their destination.

Turns out Cat’s idea is just shy of insane.

“We are here to smash things?” Lena asks incredulously. Cat nods enthusiastically. “You can’t be serious?”

“Listen,” Cat pulls her aside in the front of the store. “I know it is a little out of our comfort zones, but we both have high stress lives. We have people depending on us all the time. We have the media breathing down our neck. And now, we are both trying to date the same woman or date two woman at the same time. We need a stress reliever.” She drops her voice to a whisper. “And if sex is off the table right now, this is the next best thing.”

Lena thinks about it for a moment. Her life is very high stress and so is Cat’s. Even Kara could probably use a de-stressing session in a place like this. She must not look convinced because Cat explains further.

“I thought it would be fun and something that you’ve never done before. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” she offers easily and that is what gets Lena fully on board.

“Let’s go destroy something.”

The place they are at has four different rooms available to them and Cat gets them a session in each one. The sessions are thirty minutes each, but they don’t have to use the whole time if they don’t want to.

The first room they get a stack of plates and glasses that they are allowed to throw at a wall across the room. The second room is fill with old electronics. TVs, printers, computers, even copiers and fax machines are scattered throughout the room. They get to chose their weapon of choice. Cat picks up a metal baseball bat and Lena grabs a small sledgehammer. They tear through the room smashing whatever they want.

Lena has to admit it is quite freeing. They move into the third room and she gets a sick thrill. The room is filled with expensive looking glassware. Vases, decorative chandeliers, and the like line the room. It brings back memories of all the expensive things in her home as a child and she happily destroys them. The final room has a junkyard car in it. Cat and Lena switch tools. Cat takes the sledgehammer and dents every flat surface she sees. Lena takes the bat to all the windows sending glass sprinkling everywhere.

By the time they are done, they are exhausted. Raging for two hours really takes a lot out of you. Lena feels reborn. Anger has always been something she had a tight grip on. She never wanted to be like Lex and she worried that letting her anger out would bring her down that path. This though? Incredible.

High off adrenaline they stumble back outside dressed down, dirty, and even a little sweaty. Lena doesn’t think Cat has ever looked hotter. She grabs her and pulls her in for a sinful kiss. It’s probably too much for a sidewalk in downtown National City, but she doesn’t care.

Cat kisses her back just as eagerly. They pull back breathing heavily with pink in their cheeks.

“Are you hungry?” Cat asks out of breath.

“I’m starving.”

“Let’s go,” Cat suggests and offers her hand to Lena. She takes it gladly and Cat pulls her to a food truck a block away.

Cat Grant and Lena Luthor, two of the most powerful women to ever live in National City, sit on a bench in jeans and t-shirts. They eat tacos from a food truck, making a mess of their hands and faces. They laugh, talk, and tease each other like they’ve done it everyday for years. Lena leans in to wipe sauce from the corner of Cat’s mouth and the older woman kisses her instead.

It’s messy from the sauce and only lasts a second, but her heart flutters.

They might just be perfect after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up just being Cat and Lena really. I have a part IV in mind that will show them finally all getting together and some of Kara's perspective during this dating process. I don't have to do that chapter if you guys are done with this story. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments. If you want a part IV, I will do it and if most of you aren't into it, I will move on.  
> Thank you guys as always for reading! Comments make me so happy :)  
> Molly


	6. Sweet Summer Child IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara waits impatiently to get some details from Cat and Lena on if their dates are going well. She needs to know how it's going. Finally, they come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a fair amount of comments saying that people wanted to see the conclusion to our favorite love triangle, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it my friends.  
> Molly

Kara hates that Cat and Lena aren’t giving her any details on their dates. After the first one, she wanted to know all the details. She hung out with Lena the next day and asked all kinds of questions. Lena gave her the most bare-minimum of answers.

“So, how was it?”

Lena smiled but tried to smother it quickly. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself. “It was nice.”

Kara leaned her head forward as if to say ‘that’s it.’ “Is that all you’re going to tell me?”

“For now, yes.” Kara pouted and Lena gave in a little bit. “Just be happy, my darling. It seems to be working so far.”

Kara harumphed, but smiled when Lena sat with her on the white couch in Lena’s office. Lena leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Be patient, and maybe I’ll reward you,” she whispered. Kara shivered. Lena kissed her again more deeply and she was inclined to listen to anything the brunette told her from then on.

Cat wasn’t any better. After seeing Lena at lunchtime, Cat came to her apartment after work. Cat greeted her with a kiss. They settled in on the couch while they waited for food to be delivered.

“How was your date with Lena?” Kara questioned.

“It was good. She did a good job planning it.”

Kara scoffed. “What is with you two? Neither of you are giving me any details.”

“Maybe we both need to just let this play out. If we fill you in, you might sway our opinions,” Cat explained.

“No, I won’t,” Kara pleaded.

“I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose, my love. But hearing what you think might impact what we are thinking unintentionally.”

She pulled Kara closer so they were sitting facing one another. Their legs were intertwined. Cat leaned forward and kissed Kara.

“We need to see if we like each other without your input.” She kissed Kara again and pushed her to lay back. “We need to see if we can love one another as much as we both already love you.”

She moved over top of Kara and they didn’t talk again until their food arrived. Kara answered the door with mussed hair and flushed cheeks. The delivery girl smirked at her and peeked behind Kara to see Cat combing her fingers through her hair.

“Well done,” she mumbled with a wink.

After their second date, both Lena and Cat couldn’t stop talking about the other. Kara took it as a good sign that she didn’t even have to ask for details this time. 

She met up with Cat for lunch near Cat’s hotel. They sat down and Cat immediately launched into a story about Lena.

“She really knows what she is doing with a baseball bat,” Cat said with a wicked smile.

Kara was so confused. “What the hell kind of date was this?”

Cat smiled brightly. “We went to a rage room.”

That did not clear things up. “What is a rage room?”

Cat told Kara all about their date. She told her about Lena gleefully smashing every vase that was in their third room. She told her about throwing plates and glasses against the wall and watching them explode with giddy excitement. She told her about how exhausting but freeing it all was and Kara watched her eyes light up with the stories. She almost wished she could have been there with them, but she is glad they got to bond without her there.

“You should have seen her face when she realized she had to change into jeans and a t-shirt. And not cute jeans either. She changed in the back of the car and when she took off her designer clothes and slipped on things I found at Walmart…” Cat trailed off with laughter and Kara joined her.

She pictured Lena’s face when handed those clothes. Then something Cat said registered more clearly in her mind.

“She changed in the car?” Cat nodded. “In front of you?” Cat nodded again with a smirk and Kara’s heart started to race.

“That’s not all she did,” Cat said seductively. She winked at Kara. The younger blonde felt jealousy flare up inside her, but not because Cat and Lena had been together. She was jealous that she didn’t get to see it or join in. She imagined the two of them together and felt herself getting very turned on.

“I wish I could have seen that,” Kara said roughly. 

“I think you may have actually combusted,” Cat teased her. She smiled brightly as Kara blushed. “Lena definitely knows what she is doing.”

Lena wasn’t any different. Her and Kara got dinner together later that night and she was rambling about Cat.

“She picked up that sledge hammer and slammed it into the car. It was incredible to watch.”

“I can’t believe you guys did that,” Kara said while laughing weakly. “It doesn’t sound like something either of you would do.”

“I was surprised by the idea too, but it ended up being kind of perfect.” She smiled.

“I’m really glad you guys are having a good time together.”

“She is incredible Kara,” Lena said sweetly.

“Trust me, I know.”

Lena told her about going to get tacos from the food truck after. She told Kara about talking to Cat like they confided in each other all the time. Kara sees the happiness in her eyes. Their plan seemed to be working.

“We have plans to have dinner together tomorrow.”

Kara nodded. “Cat told me this afternoon.”

“You saw her this afternoon?”

“We got lunch,” Kara clarified.

“Did she talk to you about the date?”

“Are you kidding? She couldn’t stop talking about it.” Kara smiled when Lena blushed. “I think she’s quite taken with you.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual,” Lena said shyly. Her blush increased when Kara studied her.

“Should I be worried that you two are gonna simplify your lives and cut me out completely?”

Lena laughed loudly until she saw how serious Kara looked. “Kara,” she started seriously. She reached across the table and took Kara’s hand. “You don’t think we would actually do that, do you?”

Kara shrugged, but Lena could see that she was a little worried.

“Kara, I have been in love with you since I met you.” Lena’s voice was serious. Her hand stayed locked with Kara’s. “Cat is amazing and I do think I could fall in love with her too, but I will never fall out of love with you.” She reassured Kara easily. Kara smiled and look very relieved.

“Okay,” she said quietly.

“You would have to try hard to get rid of me,” Lena joked.

Now Kara is at home and Lena and Cat are having dinner at Lena’s. She knows it’s going to go perfectly. The two of them have so much in common, but just enough is different about them to keep things interesting. They really are a perfect couple. Kara smiles. They are remarkable women and they both love her. They love her so much that they are willing to try and fall in love with each other so they can all be happy together.

She sighs dreamily. Her life has become a dream.

Someone knocks on her apartment door and she x-rays it on instinct. Alex is standing on the other side waiting.

“Kara,” she calls through the door. “Are you home?”

Kara hops off the couch and jogs over. She pulls the door open and smiles brightly at her sister. 

“Hey,” she says happily. She gives Alex space to come in. Alex doesn’t look happy. “What’s wrong?”

Alex comes in and sets her bag down on the island. She turns to face Kara. “Kara, I’m gonna ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth.”

Kara shuts the door behind Alex. She walks into the kitchen looking much more serious. “Okay…” she says sounding unsure.

“Are you dating Lena and Cat at the same time?”

Kara is flabbergasted. She hasn’t told Alex what is going on and now here she is guessing exactly what’s going on.

“Um,” she hesitates. “Well, I mean…” She runs a hand through her hair and adjusts her glasses. “Define dating.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Alex reprimands. “You cannot date both of them at the same time. You either need to tell them that you are dating other people at the same time. Or, you need to choose one.”

Kara is even more confused now. “I’m sorry what?”

“Do they know that you aren’t exclusive?” Alex questions and Kara starts to understand what is going on.

“How did you even know I was dating them?”

“Well, you told me Cat was back in town. Then you went out with her for coffee. Then you met up with Lena for lunch and Cat for dinner. That was two days ago. And then yesterday you have lunch with Cat and dinner with Lena. You have been extra giddy lately. I just want to see what’s going on.”

Kara rubs the back of her neck. “It’s kind of a long story,” she mumbles.

“I’ve got time.”

“Okay.” She is trying to figure out where to even begin. “Can we sit down?” Alex nods. “Oh, you are gonna want some wine for this,” she says while gesturing to the liquor cabinet.

“I do not like the sound of that.”

They sit down on the couch together. Alex has a glass of wine and brought the bottle with her into the living room. Kara dives right in. She tells Alex about confiding in Cat that Lena was still pissed at her. She talks about Cat dragging her into Lena’s office to basically force Lena to forgive her.

“And she started listing off all the terrible things I have ever done. She told Lena about Red K Kara.” She is pacing back and forth in front of Alex at this point. “She told Lena that I lied to her for years. She told her about me turning on the DEO when I was infected by Red Kryptonite. Then she told her about me throwing her off of her CatCo balcony.” She stops pacing and turns to face Alex. “She casually threw in the little detail that she was in love with me at the time so being thrown off the balcony was extra damaging.” 

Alex holds her tongue. She always thought Cat and Kara were closer than a boss and their assistant would normally be.

“She kept rambling and eventually excused herself so that Lena and I could talk. I asked her if she really said she was in love with me. She said that she still was in love with me and that we could talk more about it later. And she left.”

“So, Cat Grant is in love with you?”

“Apparently,” Kara says as she throws her hands into the air.

“Isn’t this a good thing?”

“It’s an amazing thing.” Kara collapses back onto the couch with Alex. “I have been in love with her for years, but now it’s more complicated.”

“Because you have feelings for Lena too?”

Kara looks stunned. “You have really got to stop knowing exactly what’s going on with me. I’m gonna think you have my place bugged or something.”

Alex looks away and it suddenly very interested in her wine glass.

“Alex,” Kara says sternly. “Is my apartment bugged?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny this.”

“I will kill you,” Kara says outraged. She slaps Alex’s arm.

“Ow! Finish your story, Kara.”

“I’m in love with Cat, but I’m also in love with Lena.” Alex nods. She knew. “Lena finally forgave me and then we started talking about Cat’s confession. She told me to go get my girl, but I couldn’t. Then I was telling her everything. I told her I was in love with Cat, but that I was in love with her too. She asked me to go to Cat and tell her everything and then bring Cat back to Lena’s that night.”

“Did you?”

“I did.” She scoots closer to her sister and leans sideways against the back of the couch. “I told Cat I was in love with her and she kissed me. It was amazing. Then I told her I was in love with Lena too. I don’t know why she agreed, but we both went to Lena’s that night.”

“What happened?” 

“Well, this is where things get complicated.” She wrings her hands. “To answer your earlier question, I am dating Cat and Lena at the same time. But they are also dating each other.”

Alex furrows her brow. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Lena had an idea and we are trying it out.”

“Her idea was to have a love triangle?”

Kara laughed weakly. “Sort of. They both admitted they are in love with me and I told them both that I’m in love with both of them. Lena suggested that her and Cat should date and if they feel like they can handle it, we will all be together.” Kara looks sheepish when she says it. She is sure Alex won’t take it well.

“You’re going to be a throuple?”

“A triad,” Kara corrects. “Maybe. I don’t know. It looks like it, yeah.”

Alex grabs her wine glass and downs the remaining contents. “Okay,” she starts while she refills her glass. “Cat loves you and you love her?” Kara nods and smiles. “Lena loves you and you love her?” Kara nods again. “So now, Cat and Lena are going on dates to see if they could love each other?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“And if it goes well, you are all going to be together? One big happy poly couple?”

“Uh yeah, I guess so.”

Alex gulps down some more wine. She finally looks back at Kara. “What are you thinking, Kara?”

Kara deflates noticeably.

“I’m not trying to be mean. I just want to understand more.” She pours the last of the bottle into her glass. “I’m just worried about you, Kar.”

Kara stands up again. “I really think it could work Alex. They have gone on two dates already and they are on another one right now. The first two dates went so well. Yesterday, when I saw both of them, they couldn’t shut up about their date and each other. Lena looked smitten. Cat is practically drooling over her. I think they are really starting to fall for each other.”

“Kara,” Alex interjects. “Why don’t you just pick one?”

“Alex I can’t do that.” She starts walking aimlessly around the apartment wringing her hands. “I love them both so much. I would rather be alone then hurt either of them. I couldn’t choose between them. And then Lena gave us this perfect solution and it felt like the only possibility. The only way that I could love them both without losing one of them.”

Alex stands up and walks over to Kara. “You really love them, don’t you?”

“More than anything,” she states absolutely.

“Then, I hope Cat and Lena fall in love so that you can date them both,” she says with laughter in her voice.

Kara laughs with a watery chuckle. “Thank you.” She hugs Alex tightly. “I always need you by my side, Alex.” Alex hums in the affirmative. “No matter how many girlfriends I have.”

Alex laughs loudly. “Please, just be careful.”

“I’ll try.”

Lena calls her the next morning and invites her to come over. She shows up just minutes later. They are both there in pajamas and Kara gives Lena a skeptical look.

“Well, I had to know if she was a good cuddler.”

“You don’t even know if I’m a good cuddler,” she whines.

They walk into the living room where Cat is tucked on the couch with a blanket. She looks happy and at peace in Lena’s home. Kara takes solace that their date went so well that they didn’t want it to end. She is sad that she missed out on being there for their first night together.

“Kara, you are quite literally a giant puppy. You are obviously an amazing cuddler,” Cat teases her as she picks up the end of their conversation.

“She’s not wrong,” Lena tacks on.

Kara looks at Lena and kisses her quickly. Kara moves to the couch and cuddles in close to Cat. She kisses her too.

“Does this mean you have made a decision?” she asks them both. She looks from Cat to Lena before they both look at each other.

“I think we have,” Lena starts.

“Kara, would you like to be our girlfriend?”

Kara practically squeals. “Does this mean you two are already girlfriends?”

“We are,” Cat says resolutely.

“Cat asked me last night.” She is smiling from ear to ear. Kara takes that as a good sign.

She looks at Cat and her smile is just as big. “You’re both sure?” She looks back and forth at both of them.

Cat speaks first. “I love you, Kara. I love you so much.” She kisses Kara’s hand. She looks up at Lena. “I have been on three dates with Lena and I already know that I am going to love her just as much.” She nods for Lena to join them on the couch. Lena complies. She comes to sit on the other side of Cat. She kisses Cat a couple times.

“We really focused on us over the last few days,” Lena continues. “We tried to think of it as if we were dating each other without any of this complicating it.” She gestures at the three of them. “We needed to be sure.” Kara nods. “And I can tell you with certainty, that we are sure.” Cat kisses her again. “I am already falling hard for her,” she says softly. They smile at one another and Kara’s heart swells.

She doesn’t think she has ever been this happy.

“So, now it’s just up to you,” Cat says turning to look at Kara. “Do you want to give this a shot?”

Kara thinks about it. She looks at Lena and Cat sitting in front of her. They look happy. They are snuggled close together, their hands are intertwined, and their lips look swollen probably from a lot of kissing last night. She thinks about how much she loves them both and how long she has waited to feel this right in a relationship. They just fit perfectly the three of them.

“I just have one more question.”

“Anything,” Lena promises.

“Are you going to come back to National City?” she directs the question at Cat.

“I called my realtor this morning. My DC penthouse is already on the market. I also told her to look for something in National City.”

Kara does squeal this time. She throws herself into their arms and kisses them both repeatedly.

“I would love to be your girlfriend,” she yells happily. They all giggle with giddy excitement. They settle better on the couch and suddenly they are all kissing. Kara’s lips find Lena’s throat as the brunette kisses Cat deeply. They stop to take a breath and Cat speaks with her voice rough and her chest heaving.

“Can we please put sex back on the table now?”

Lena and Kara agree eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any errors, let a girl know. I didn't have the energy to proofread this one lol  
> Molly


	7. Naked Picture Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara start sending naked pictures at the most inopportune times.

It became a game at some point. They were trying to break each other. Naughty pictures being sent back and forth at probably the most inconvenient times for both of them.

Sexting.

They had started sexting nearly all the time. Cat was dumbfounded. Who knew that Supergirl, National City’s girl scout, symbol of hope and goodness through the city and the world, her plucky sunshine personified assistant was capable of such devious behavior?

And not just the actually behavior itself, because even the most strait-laced of people send a risqué photo now and then. But Kara was fantastic at it.

She took tastefully sexy pictures that showed off her body without being overly pornographic.

Cat was pleasantly surprised and therefore happily sent some of her best work in return.

Now it’s been a month and they are exclusively sending the pictures when they know their counterpart definitely should not be looking at a naked picture in that moment. The most recent one Cat received was in the middle of a board meeting. Nine men and two women staring at her as she checked her phone. She thought maybe it was an update on a story or an emergency from Carter. She opened the text to a picture of Kara and nearly swallowed her tongue.

Kara clearly had the camera set up somewhere so she could use both her hands. Cat regrets buying her that phone case that can stick to anything. Kara has her legs spread wide. Her once-modest skirt is rucked up around her hips to accommodate the action. Her button-up is hanging untucked and open revealing her naked chest. One hand is buried in her pussy. Her fingers are glistening with evidence of her arousal. The other hand is cupping her breast roughly. Her head is thrown back so Cat can’t see her face. Her neck is straining, veins popping, skin red.

Cat has to clench every muscle in her body to stop her jaw from dropping. She hopes her cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. She really should be better at this by now. Kara has sent her dozens of these pictures at this point.

“Cat?” one of the women, Susan, asks trying to pull Cat’s attention back to the meeting. Cat locks her phone instantly and looks up. “Is everything all right?”

Cat looks around discreetly to see everyone staring at her. Dirk Armstrong is smirking at her. She wants to smack him.

“No, I actually have to go,” she says decisively as she picks up her portfolio and presses it against her chest. Her phone is safely tucked between the portfolio and her body. “I have a pressing matter to attend to.”

She struts out of the meeting and no one dares to question her. They don’t know what she is going to do. There very well could be an emergency.

“We will reschedule this.”

She hurries back to her office. Kara isn’t at her desk. Cat goes to her desk and deposits the items in her arms onto it ungracefully. She takes a shot in the dark and heads for her personal bathroom that is tucked into the corner of her office, hidden away from prying eyes. The door is closed and that gives her a pretty good idea as to what is going on inside.

She takes a second to listen before going in. She hears Kara breathing heavily. Soft whimpers are thrown into the mix here and there and Cat can feel herself getting soaked.

She opens the door suddenly and is shocked to find it unlocked. Kara stops moving immediately, but her fingers are still deep inside herself. She is sitting up on the sink. Her back is resting against the mirror and her body looks like it hasn’t moved much since she took the picture for Cat.

Kara gasps sharply and looks taken aback by the entrance of her girlfriend. “Rao, Cat you scared me.”

Cat closes the door behind her. “Leaving the door unlocked was risky.” She steps forward so she is standing between Kara spread thighs. She looks down to see Kara’s wet fingers have still but haven’t been removed. “Got started without me, I see,” she baits Kara.

“I knew you would be here any second,” Kara teases right back. “I didn’t want you to be locked out.”

“I appreciate it,” Cat husks. She runs her hands up Kara’s thighs. Kara’s skirt is still bunched around her hips. “Continue,” Cat instructs nodding toward Kara’s hand.

“You don’t want to join in?” Kara asks with a pout. She starts moving her fingers in and out slowly. She is working herself back up again.

“I’m enjoying the show,” Cat says decisively.

“Suit yourself.” Kara immediately starts increasing her pace. Cat leans back and watches her fingers at work. They disappear inside her center over and over as she moves more quickly. Her breathing increases rapidly. Her fingers are covered in wetness. She is nearly dripping. Putting on a show for Cat is clearly working for.

Little moans pour from Kara’s mouth as she works herself up. The moans crack over broken breaths as she gets closer to cumming. Her free hand cups her breast roughly. Her hips rock into her hand with each thrust.

“Ugh, Cat,” she moans roughly. “It’s so good baby.” Her voice is deep and crackling as her chest heaves. Her legs twitch as she her climax approaches and her fingers speed up. Cat can’t it anymore.

She grabs Kara’s wrist and pulls her hand away from her soaking cunt. Kara barely has time to whimper before Cat’s fingers are replacing hers. She buries her fingers as deep as she can inside her lover. Kara near chokes on the sharp inhale she takes.

“Fuck,” she hisses. Cat starts an unrelenting pace. Her fingers slam in to Kara repeatedly. Her free arm wraps around Kara to hold her body where she needs it. The extra leverage is all Cat needs to bear down on Kara. She is fucking her hard and fast. Kara curls forward. Her body wraps around Cat’s as much as she can. Her head tucks into Cat’s neck. Cat can feel her shallow breaths over her neck as Kara starts to lose control.

“Cat,” she exhales nearly soundlessly. “I’m,” her words are interrupted with a loud shuttering moan. He muscles tense as she clenches tightly around Cat’s fingers. She fingernails claw into Cat’s back then her entire body quivers as she orgasms hard. “Fuck,” she draws out into a broken breath as she collapses back against the mirror behind her.

Cat watches her try to catch her breath. Her chest is red and heaving. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is messy. Her pussy is completely drenched and Cat wonders if she will be able to get back to work after this.

Cat pulls her fingers out of Kara slowly. Kara whines lowly. “That picture was very distracting, Kara.”

“Good.”

Cat gets her revenge. Just a few days later, Kara is being debriefed at the DEO. A mission didn’t go quite according to plan and the higher ups have some questions. Alex is sitting in with her to provide some context from her agent trained perspective.

The person running her debrief seems to finally be satisfied and tells Kara that she can go. Her and Alex are just standing up to leaving when her phone dings with a new text. Kara checks it without thinking.

Cat is laying on her bed. The picture is clearly being taken from between her legs and up toward her body that is leaning against the headboard of the bed. In the foreground, Kara can see their purple vibrator buried inside Cat. In the background, Cat’s face is contorted in pleasure. Her eyes are closed, her mouth is hanging open, her neck is red, and her free hand is hidden in her hair.

“Rao,” Kara chokes on the word and she immediately gets Alex’s attention.

“What is Cat up to now?” Alex asks playfully and snatches the phone from Kara’s hands.

Despite her superspeed, Kara is too distracted to realize what is happening in time to stop it.

Alex looks at her phone for all of one second before dropping it as if she has been burned. “MY EYES!” she screams.

Kara catches the phone without it touching the ground. “Alex,” she chastises.

“I need to pour bleach in my eyes.” Alex walks dramatically away from Kara. “I will never be able to look at your girlfriend again.”

“That’s what you get for stealing my phone!” Kara yells after her.

“I will kill you.”

Kara flies to Cat’s penthouse right away. She doesn’t even bother to change out of her Super suit. She lands on the balcony outside Cat’s bedroom and comes through the door without hesitation.

Cat is still splayed on the bed. Her surprise at Kara’s entrance is obvious, but she doesn’t shy away from the hero. The vibrator is still buzzing inside her.

Kara walks up with all the commanding bravado Supergirl usually holds. She grabs the vibrator and pushes it a little deeper into Cat. Cat moans loudly, but only for a moment. Kara removes the vibrator a second later.

“Kara,” Cat wails.

“I’ll have you know that my sister has now seen you naked,” she says sternly.

Cat actually bursts out laughing. “She didn’t,” she says disbelievingly.

“She snatched the phone right from my hands and got a nice eyeful before screaming and running away.”

Cat is practically cackling. “Maybe we should stop this little game we’ve been playing.”

Kara doesn’t like that idea. This game of theirs has led to some of the best sex they have ever had. But Cat is probably right. Cat finally stops laughing and gets her breathing under control.

“Maybe I need to punish you for sending such a naughty picture when you knew I was in a debrief,” she suggests.

“I have been a very bad girl,” Cat agrees in a placating tone. “But I’ve been waiting all day for you, my darling.”

“Later then,” Kara concedes. She spins and her suit is gone. She stands naked at the base of the bed. Cat hums happily. “Now, I’m going to have my way with you.”

“Please do,” Cat offers. She spreads her legs inviting Kara in.

“How close were you before?”

“So close, my love,” Cat whimpers. “I was about to cum so hard.”

“Let’s see if we can’t get you back there,” Kara says seductively. She moves onto the bed. She kneels with her knees on both sides of Cat’s butt. She sits back on her heels and pulls Cat’s legs over her own. Cat’s hips are resting up on her thighs. She is spread open, ready and waiting for Kara.

She puts the tip of their vibrator to Cat’s entrance but doesn’t push inside at all. She rubs from the bottom of Cat’s center up and over her clit before moving back down again. She turns the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Cat hums pleasantly. Her hips start wiggling looking for more contact.

“Patience,” Kara scolds. She pushes the tip in just barely. She pulls it back out and rubs it over Cat’s clit again. She is completely entranced by Cat’s soaking center. Her eyes trace every movement she makes. She is worshipping Cat’s pussy.

She pushes the toy in a little further on the next thrust, but not enough for Cat’s liking. She tries to buck her hips to get more, but Kara retracts it again. She rubs it up and down before finally giving in. She pushes the vibrator to the hilt inside Cat. The older woman moans and her hands twist into the sheets.

“You’re so needy,” Kara observes. She clicks up the intensity a few settings and Cat is keening.

“Please, Kara,” she mumbles. Her voice sounds strained.

“Please what?” She starts to push the vibrator in and out in shallow thrust. It only moves about an inch back and forth, but she knows Cat loves it.

“Please turn it up,” Cat begs. “I need more.”

Kara makes her suffer for ten more seconds. Then she clicks up the intensity to nearly the highest setting. Cat is whimpering and moan with every small thrust of the toy. Her hands pull so aggressively on the sheets that Kara is sure she is going to rip them. Her head is pushed back into the pillows behind her. Kara can barely see her face, but she can tell from the flush running up Cat’s neck that she is closing to her breaking point.

“So close,” Cat exhales weakly.

Kara brings the thumb of her free hand to Cat’s clit. She rubs small tight circle around the bundle of nerves. She pushes the vibrator in deep one final time and Cat is exploding.

A half scream half moan rips from her throat. Her hands pull on the sheets roughly. Her body curls in on itself and shakes visibly. Then she bows the opposite direction driving her hips into the bed and Kara knows she needs to turn off the vibrator soon. She slows down the circles on Cat’s clit and lets her come down slowly.

Cat’s body spasms a few times with aftershocks. Kara finally turns off the vibrations, but she leaves the toy inside Cat for a few more seconds. She can still feel Cat clenched tightly around it.

Cat releases the sheets and pushes her hair off her face. She looks at Kara with half-lidded eyes.

“Holy fuck,” she says in a rough whisper. “Forget what I said.”

Kara pulls the vibrator out slowly and Cat shudders again. “About what?”

“If that’s how you act, I’m gonna send you naked pictures every time you are at the DEO. Especially when you’re with your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes. Writing smut while you are staying at your wife's family's house is hard. lol  
> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Molly


	8. Drunken Misadventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets drunk to give herself courage. She is going to make a move on Kara tonight. She calls Kara to CatCo and makes a pass at her. Kara know better.

Cat stumbles into her office at some point after midnight. She knows she shouldn’t be here or at least she would know that if she weren’t nearly black out drunk right now. She should go home. She should go home and go to bed alone. But instead, she is stumbling into CatCo and she is pretty sure she called Kara.

She groans loudly to herself.

“What are you doing, Catherine?” she questions herself out loud.

“Miss Grant?” Kara calls from the bullpen. She walks in from the elevator bay.

“Kara!” Cat yells exuberantly.

“What are you doing here so late on a Friday?”

Kara walks into Cat’s office and gives her boss a onceover. She has seen Cat Grant drunk three times and this is definitely number four.

“I don’t really know,” Cat admits and her words are mumbled. “But I do know why I called you here, Kara.” She walks closer to her former assistant. Kara moved off Cat’s desk six months ago and Cat finally thinks she has the courage to make a move. She couldn’t possibly do it sober though.

“And why is that, Miss Grant?” Kara sets her bag down on the coffee table and takes a step closer to her boss. She may not be Cat’s assistant anymore, but Cat is still her boss. Her boss that she has been in love with for over two years. Her boss who has drunkenly called her in to work. Her boss who has a certain look in her eye that Kara can’t ignore.

Cat gets within touching distance of Kara and the younger girl can smell the alcohol coming from her.

“You’re very beautiful Kara,” Cat says sweetly. The words are less mumbled this time and Kara wonders if Cat has practiced saying that before.

“Cat,” she says under her breath. Cat reaches out and cups her cheek.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” Cat reveals. She leans in closer to Kara. Their faces are so closer that Kara can see the gold flecks in Cat’s green eyes. Then Cat leans in and kisses her. It’s a little sloppy, but not bad considering how drunk she is.

Kara pushes her back right away. “Not like this, Cat.”

Cat looks embarrassed and maybe a little angry.

“Cat, you’re drunk,” Kara points outs. “Do you really want this to be the reason you finally kiss me?”

Cat drops her hand from Kara’s face. “I don’t think I have the courage to do it any other time.”

Kara steps as close to Cat as she can get without touching her. “What if I promise that you won’t be rebuked?” She tucks a piece of Cat’s hair behind her ear. “Will you have the courage then?”

“Are you promising that?” Cat questions weakly.

“I think you know that I am,” Kara promises.

“Kara,” Cat says fondly. She leans into the younger woman and Kara wraps her arms around Cat protectively. “I’m sorry.”

“Let me take you home, Cat.”

Cat wakes up the next morning with a splitting headache. She rolls toward her bedside table and sees a glass of water set out. There are three ibuprofen laid nicely next to the glass. At least she had some forethought last night.

She sits up halfway and reaches out for the cup. She takes a few big mouthfuls, but swallows them slowly. She doesn’t want to overwhelm her weak stomach. She pops the three pills into her mouth followed by another gulp of water. They go down easy. She sips at her water for a few more seconds.

She sees her phone connected to her charger and sitting on the nightstand. That’s impressive for how drunk she was.

She grabs the device to check the time. It isn’t very light out yet, so she knows it must be early. 5:43 AM shines brightly at her from the screen. She definitely needs two more hours of sleep at the least. There are a few emails waiting for her to check and a couple missed texts and calls. They can wait. It’s Saturday after all.

She puts the phone back down. She takes another hearty mouthful of water and puts the glass down as well. She only then notices that she is still wearing yesterday’s clothes. Well, yesterday’s shirt. She has stripped her skirt from the night before and can see it lying near her bedroom door. She is still wearing panties, which surprises her. She usually wears nothing to bed or silk pajamas. She must have been out of it.

She turns to settle back into bed. That’s when she finally sees Kara. Her heart races. _Fuck._ Then she realizes that Kara is still fully clothed. She lifts the blankets a little higher to confirm. Sure enough, Kara is even still wearing her jeans from the day before.

Her glasses are on the other nightstand. Her hair is spread across Cat’s pillow. Cat stares at her for a moment. She is stunning. She really needs to be more careful, though. If Cat didn’t already know that she is Supergirl, she definitely would know now. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Finally, the weight of the world is lifted from her shoulders. Cat smiles.

She combs her fingers through Kara’s hair tenderly. She tries not to wake her, but she can’t help but to show some form of affection for the younger blonde.

Cat lowers herself back down into bed facing Kara. She wonders what happened last night to lead to these circumstances. She doesn’t remember anything past leaving the bar just before midnight. She must have called Kara at some point. She cringes at the thought. Clearly nothing terrible happened because Kara decided to stay. She takes some solace in that and scooches closer to the other woman. She settles in with barely any space between them. She slides her foot out so that it is touching Kara’s lightly. She smiles to herself and falls into a dreamless sleep.

Kara wakes up in a more comfortable bed than she has ever slept in before. She opens her eyes slowly and sees Cat sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiles. She is worried about the older woman though. She practically had to carry her to bed last night. She is sure Cat won’t remember much of the evening.

She may not even remember Kara being there at all last night. Kara stares at her for a few seconds. She looks so soft and approachable in her sleep. Kara almost laughs, but gets herself to stop.

She rolls over as quietly as she can. She slips her glasses on and gets out of the bed moving as little as possible.

She sneaks out of Cat’s room. She looks down at her wrinkled clothes and tries her best to straighten them out. She goes to the hall bathroom and fixes her hair and makeup somewhat. She should just fly to her apartment and fly back, but Cat will know she left.

Maybe she should leave.

Should she leave?

She thinks about everything that happened last night. Cat called her. Cat called her in a drunken state and told her to come to CatCo. Cat did all that just so she could have the courage to make a move on Kara. Cat has feelings for her. Cat might actually reciprocate the love Kara has felt for her for years.

She can’t leave.

Besides, she promised Cat that if she tried again while she was sober that she wouldn’t be denied. What kind of message does Kara leaving send?

She’s staying.

She focuses back on her image in the mirror. She pulls her hair into as presentable of a bun as she can manage. She really wishes she could brush her teeth. She checks around for some extra toothbrushes or even just some mouthwash. There is some toothpaste under the guest sink. She puts a dollop on her finger and semi-brushes her teeth. She puts another glob in her mouth and fills it with water. She swishes it around so hopefully her breath won’t be so bad.

She goes into the kitchen and checks what kind of food Cat has. She is going to cook breakfast for them.

She checks her phone. She told Alex where she was going before she left last night. She has two texts from Alex and one from Maggie.

 **Alex 12:05 am  
** Please just text me when you get home. I wanna know you’re safe.

 **Alex 7:27 am  
** Well I never heard from you. Call me when you wake up.

Uh oh. Alex isn’t going to be happy with her. She doesn’t want to call her right now, though.

She clicks on the message from Maggie and nearly bursts out laughing.

 **Maggie 7:32 am  
** Little Danvers you dirty dog! You totally hooked up with your boss, didn’t you?! I need details!

Another text buzzes through from Alex.

 **Alex 7:35 am  
** Ignore Maggie. She’s being nosey. For real though, call me.

Kara texts them both.

 **Outgoing: Alex & Maggie 7:36 am  
**I can’t call right now. Maggie, I didn’t hook up with Cat, but there are details to be shared. I’ll come over later. I love you both!

She smirks and sends the text.

Several texts buzz through after that. She sees the first one before she locks her phone.

 **Maggie 7:37 am  
** HOLY SHIT! You called her Cat! ALEX, SHE CALLED HER CAT

She chuckles softly and puts the phone down on the table. She moves to the fridge and pulls out supplies. She gets eggs and bacon. She has to look through several cabinets before she finds the pans she needs. Then she starts cooking. She is hoping Cat will wake up before she is done, so she doesn’t have to do it.

She is about halfway done with their meal when she hears someone walking up behind her. She turns around and sees someone she didn’t expect.

“Carter,” she says chipperly. “Good morning.” She inwardly cringes. She didn’t know that he was home. He is seventeen at this point and definitely understands that his mom might have people staying over once in a while. She just isn’t sure this is the best way for him to find out that his mom has feelings for her former assistant. Her former _female_ assistant.

“Does this mean mom finally told you how she feels?” Carter asks with a mischievous smile.

Well, Kara doesn’t have to worry about him finding out about Cat’s feelings. “Not exactly,” she mumbles. “It’s kind of a long story that I’m not sure your mom would want me to tell you.”

“Yeah, probably best to err on the side of caution with that one.” He walks further into the kitchen to see what she is cooking. Somewhere in Kara’s head Carter’s custody arrangement comes boiling to the surface.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your dad this weekend?” she asks gingerly. He looks at her and quirks a brow. “I’m not trying to get rid of you, I promise,” she clarifies.

“I went there yesterday to spend the weekend with him, but he apparently forgot to tell mom that he needed to switch days. I showed up after school and he never came home.” Carter shakes his head. He has never been very fond of his father. Kara knows that. “I finally called him at eleven last night. He is on some trip with his flavor of the month and forgot to tell me.”

“I’m sorry, Carter.” She reaches out and rubs his shoulder comfortingly.

“I didn’t wanna leave so late last night, so I slept there. But I left as soon as I woke up this morning.” He leans into her touch slightly and Kara takes that as a good sign. She puts her arm around his shoulders and pulls him into her side.

“Do you wanna join us for breakfast?”

“Where’s mom?”

“Probably still sleeping.” She flips the omelet she is cooking. “She is probably going to be a little…” she trails off looking for a nice way to say it.

“Hungover?” Carter supplies easily.

“Yeah, definitely hungover.”

Carter laughs. Kara joins him. He moves to get some water. “I appreciate it, Kara. I think I’m going to go though.”

“Are you sure?” she asks sadly. She never gets to see Carter anymore. “I really wouldn’t mind if you stayed.”

“I think I have an idea of what happened last night. And if I’m even half right, I think I shouldn’t be here for whatever conversation is about to take place.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Cat says from the doorway. They both spin to face her immediately.

“Cat,” Kara says sounding a little scared. “You scared me,” she says shyly.

“Morning mom,” Carter greets her. He walks over and kisses her cheek. He is so much taller than her now. “I’m gonna go over to Spencer’s okay?”

“Okay, text me when you get there.” She kisses the side of his head.

“Good luck, Kara!” he calls as he walks away. “Coffee is in the cabinet to your left.”

“Bye,” Kara says barely loud enough for him to hear. She looks at Cat. She is so nervous. Her heart is beating faster than a hummingbird’s wings. “I can go if you want.”

Cat lets her suffer for a few seconds. “Don’t be silly, Kara. What did you cook?” She walks into the kitchen and tightens the robe around her waist.

“Omelets,” Kara murmurs. She isn’t sure how to act right now. “Do you want me to make coffee?”

“I can do that. You finish the food.”

Cat gets out the coffee and starts preparing it to brew a pot. She starts the coffee machine and gets them both a mug from a cabinet. Kara goes back to cooking the omelets. She is nearly finished. She gets out the fruit she cut up earlier to have as a side and plates their food. It all feels so domestic and she is freaking out internally. She is making breakfast with Cat in Cat’s kitchen after sleeping in Cat’s bed. She is surprised she hasn’t blacked out yet.

They ignore the elephant in the room for a while. They sit down, Kara bringing over the food and Cat the coffees. They eat and make small talk. Cat asks how reporting is treating her. She talks about cultivating sources and what Snapper Carr is like. They finish eating at some point, but neither makes a move to get up. They are both content to just be in each other’s company and talk. 

Cat tells her how bad her new assistant is. Kara promises that she hand-picked Eve herself and she is sure that the girl is up to the job.

“After having an assistant as good as you Kara, I don’t think anyone else will compare,” Cat says casually. 

Kara stares at her dumbfounded. “I think that’s the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

Cat scoffs. “Kara, I have told you that you are astonishing several times now I believe.”

Kara blushes and ducks her head so they break eye contact. “I guess you’re right.”

“Which you are, by the way,” Cat whispers. Kara looks up again. They lock eyes. “Completely astonishing.”

They stare at one another for several long seconds. The tension is suffocating.

“Why did you call me last night, Cat?”

Cat looks away. She takes a large gulp of coffee to buy time. “I’m going to be honest with you Kara, I don’t remember much of what happened last night.”

Kara feels her stomach sink. “I figured you wouldn’t remember much. You were pretty drunk when I got to CatCo.”

“Tell me,” Cat pleads.

Kara checks to make sure she actually wants to hear this. Cat only nods. “You were stumbling in your office when I got there. I asked why you were there so late. You said you didn’t know, but you did know why you called me.”

“I think I remember calling you,” Cat admits.

“I asked why you called me. You told me that I was beautiful.” She pauses and lets that sink in. “You cupped my face. You told me you had been waiting to do something for a long time. And then you…” She swallows noticeably. “You kissed me.”

Neither of them says anything for a long time. Cat’s looks like she is embarrassed, but also a little glad that it’s all out there now.

“Did you kiss me back?” she finally asks.

“I did, for a second.”

“Only a second?”

“I didn’t want it to start like that, Cat,” Kara says with a defensive edge in her voice. “You were drunk and someone that is drunk can’t give consent. I wanted us both to be able to remember the first time we…” She cuts herself off.

Cat reaches out and puts her hand over Kara’s. “Kara,” she gets her attention. “I’m glad you stopped me.”

“You are?”

“That wasn’t fair for me to do that to you.” Cat rubs her thumb over the back of Kara’s palm. “I should have just had the guts to tell you how I felt instead of drunkenly kissing you.”

“And how do you feel?” Kara tempts fate.

Cat plays with Kara’s fingers. She is clearly still scared. “I am madly in love with you, Kara,” she finally says. She looks up midway through the sentence. Kara’s breath catches. “I’m surprised the whole world doesn’t know it by now.” Kara is simply staring at her speechless. “Carter guessed it over a year ago. Lucy called me on it the first week she came to work for me. Winn tried to subtly threaten me to treat you right. He wasn’t very good at it. Alex even came by shortly after I promoted you.”

“Alex knew?” That provides enough of a shock to snap Kara out of her spell.

“I think so. She made up some excuse about not knowing where your new desk was yet. It felt like she was trying to figure something out though. That sister of yours knows how to threaten people without even using threatening words, it’s incredible. I should hire her.”

“I don’t think she would accept the offer.”

“That’s too bad.”

Kara’s jaw is permanently hanging open. She is blown away. How could everyone around her know that Cat loved her before she knew. She must have been so far in denial she just couldn’t see what was right in front of her.

“So, that’s how I feel,” Cat says nervously. “Please say something,” she begs.

Kara swallows and clear her throat. “I made you a promise last night. Do you remember?” Cat simply shakes her head. “I promised that if you tried again. If you kissed me when you were sober, that you wouldn’t be rebuked.”

Cat takes a deep breath. A soft smile forms on her lips. “Does that promise still stand?”

“Absolutely.”

Cat stands up and walks around the table to Kara. Kara pushes her chair back in preparation. Cat sits sideways on her lap and immediately pulls her in for a kiss. Kara’s arms wrap around Cat’s waist keeping her in place. Cat’s hands cradle Kara’s face. The kiss is chaste and neither of them deepen it, but it is life-changing.

Kara pulls back first. “I’m madly in love with you too, by the way. In case it wasn’t completely obvious.”

Cat kisses her again. It’s quickly disrupted by their smiles.

“Come on,” Cat whispers conspiratorially. She stands up and grabs Kara’s hand. She pulls Kara behind her toward the bedroom. “Why did you stay here last night?” she asks. She is pretty sure that she wouldn’t have stayed after Cat was such a train wreck.

“Oh, you practically begged me not to leave.”

Cat looks over her shoulder skeptically. “Begged?” she questions the use of the word.

“Like on the verge of tears,” Kara teases. Cat rolls her eyes. “You asked me to stay. I couldn’t say no.”

Cat smiles brightly. She pulls Kara into the bedroom and kisses her again. Kara holds her close, but resists deepening the kiss.

“If this is heading where I think it’s heading, can I brush my teeth first?”

Cat bursts out laughing. “Come here,” she says with a smile. She brings Kara into the bathroom and gets out an extra toothbrush from under the sink for her.

“Hurry,” Cat urges. “I’ll be waiting,” she promises and struts back into the bedroom dropping her robes as she goes.

Kara has never brushed her teeth so fast in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I know I'm posting really late. This was also going to be a lot smuttier than this, but then it got really long and I don't know if you know this but smut is always long AF to write. It takes up a lot of time to describe the mechanics and it is usually a fuckton of words.  
> I was really struggling to work on this today. I had no motivation. So send me good vibes tomorrow, so that it hopefully goes better.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any errors. Let me know and I'll fix them later!  
> Molly


	9. You Can't Always have it All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat start dating on the down low. Their families and friends know, but they are keeping it quiet in public. When they are spotted together by paparazzi, Cat's ex, Carter's father uses it against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was low on motivation yesterday, I turned to tumblr. I started scrolling through the SuperCat tag aimlessly to get some juices flowing and stumbled across this [tumblr post.](https://supercatweek.tumblr.com/post/186874157371) I have seen it a couple times before and this idea bounced around my head. I don't think I have actually ever read a story using this idea, so I thought I'd go for it. I'm sorry if there are other stories using this prompt, I don't mean to be copying anyone. This just struck a chord with me and wanted to give it a shot.  
> Hope I do it justice!  
> Molly

Six months. That’s how long Cat and Kara have been dating and it’s been blissful. The first week was an adjustment period, but since then it has been smooth sailing.

Cat is impressed with how well it has been going. She supposes that it proves her and Kara should have done this a long time ago. It proves that they are meant to be together. They remain professional at work, but Kara spends nearly every night at Cat’s penthouse.

Work is much more pleasant now though. They heave secret little moments they share between them. Kara will hand Cat a stack of documents with a post-it note labeling what they are. There will almost always be a second note hidden under the first with a message from Kara. I love you. I really wanna kiss you right now. You look beautiful. It makes Cat smile like an idiot and she keeps every one of them.

At the end of most days, they leave together. Kara has become a permanent figure at the Grant house. She has dinner with them whenever she is available. She spends the night. They have even started having weekly movie nights together. Carter has become extremely attached. Cat knew he would as soon as they made it official. He has always like Kara.

Their friends and family all know. Cat goes to every game night now. The only person still struggling with that is Winn. He will forever be terrified of Cat. It’s kind of funny actually.

They are keeping it under wraps to the general public though. They don’t want everyone up in their business just yet. Once it’s out there that Cat Grant is dating her assistant who is half her age, they will be torn apart. They are enjoying their anonymity for now. They still get to go out together. Most people see them together and assume they are friends or having a working dinner. It’s remarkably easy for them to avoid detection despite Cat being such a public figure.

It’s remarkably easy until the moment it isn’t. Some paparazzi is camped outside Cat’s penthouse and they completely miss him. Kara leaves to get dinner with Lena and Cat has dinner plans with an old colleague. They walk out of Cat’s building together hand-in-hand. They walk the few steps to the curb where Cat is going to get into her town car. Kara kisses her goodbye and then closes the door after Cat gets in. She leaves to go to her own dinner.

The next day the pictures are everywhere. Most major networks have a copy. Social media is buzzing with them. Cat isn’t happy. They are already at work when the news finally reaches them.

Kara gets a google alert for Cat’s name; something she set up in the very early days of working for her. She clicks the link and a picture of herself kissing Cat fills her computer screen. Her heart drops at the headline.

**Is Cat Grant Sleeping with her Assistant?**

She rushes into Cat’s office. “Miss Grant,” she says urgently. “Did you see…” Cat cuts her off.

“You probably don’t need to call me Miss Grant now, considering,” Cat says dully as she points at her wall of televisions. Most of the screens are showing a few different networks covering the story. Kara can’t believe so many people care. This jump to the top of everyone’s pile.

Kara approaches Cat’s desk slowly as she takes in the multiple stories running. Most seem to be negative leaning. She scans the lower thirds of each channel.

**Cat Grant has taken a Lover Half Her Age**

**Cat Grant Dipping her Pen in the Company Ink**

**Who is Kara Danvers?**

**Has Cat’s Assistant Found a Way to Land a Better Position at CatCo?**

She forces herself to stop reading them. None of them seem particularly positive.

“Cat,” she says sadly. Cat spins her chair at the sound of Kara’s voice. She stands up and rounds the desk instantly. “What are we gonna do?”

Cat pulls her into a hug. Kara’s head tucks into her neck. “Shh, darling, don’t be upset. Everything will be fine. This will blow over before you know it.” Cat glances out into the bullpen and notices that just about everyone is staring at them. They scatter quickly when they realize Cat is watching them.

“Everyone thinks we are using each other. That you’re a lonely boss taking advantage and I’m a conniving slut trying to move up here.”

“Oh, Kara,” Cat says weakly. She guides Kara to sit down on the couch in the office. They sit close to each other. Cat’s back is to the office door and Kara sees a lot of her coworkers staring at them. Others are glancing periodically, but she knows that all of them want to know what is going on between her and Cat.

“Not everyone thinks we are using each other, my love,” Cat continues. She takes Kara’s hand in hers. Her other hand cups Kara’s face and directs Kara’s attention to her instead of the bullpen. “The important people know. They know that I love you and you love me and we are happy. They know what we mean to each other. Who cares what all these other people think?”

Kara takes some reassurance in Cat’s words, but it stills strikes a nerve. “Cat, they think that I’m a whore,” she says angrily. “They think that you’re taking advantage of me.” Her sadness is quickly burned off by anger. “I know that the important people are in the know, but I want everyone to know how much I love you.”

Cat smiles widely and shakes her head a little. She should have known that Kara wouldn’t go quietly into the night. That isn’t her style. She won’t accept anyone thinking less of Cat.

“How about we make a deal?” Cat offers. Kara waits patiently for her proposal. “We stop being cautious in public. We let the world see that we aren’t hiding. If the story doesn’t change or go away in one week, we will make a statement.” She gives her words a moment to sink in. “I don’t want to make a statement right away because it will look like damage control, but in a week, it will be more like setting the record straight. Does that sound good to you?”

“Yes, I can handle that I think. Thank you, Cat,” she whispers softly. Some of her anger and sadness fades. She smiles shyly at Cat. She squeezes Cat’s hand tightly and Cat responds in kind. She looks past Cat again to see nearly everyone watching them again. “What are we gonna do about that?” She nods her head toward the bullpen.

Cat turns to look over her shoulder and everyone eyes snap quickly back to their own desks. A few people nearly break their necks trying to make it seem like they aren’t watching Cat and Kara.

“We should probably tell them something, huh?”

“I mean the smart ones already know I’m sure, but we should think about saying something. If you’re okay with that, I mean.”

“Come on,” Cat says firmly. She stands up with Kara’s hand still in hers. Kara’s brow furrows with worry, but she stands too.

“Are you sure?”

“That I want to tell a room full of people that I love you?” She asks with humor in her voice. “I’m positive, Kara.”

Kara’s smile is blinding. “Let’s go.”

Cat and Kara walk out of her office with their hands linked. Everyone tries to pretend they aren’t watching, but they both know that they are.

“All right everyone,” Cat says loudly enough to get everyone’s attention. Not like she needed to try hard to get them all to look at her. She steps forward putting herself just in front of Kara. They drop their hands.

“As you’ve surely all seen by now, there are some rumors going around about Kara and I’s relationship. We wanted to set the record straight for all of you.” She holds her hand out for Kara to step up next to her. Kara complies easily. “We are together,” Cat states firmly. She takes Kara’s hand again and Kara steps minutely closer to her. Their sides are touching.

“We have been together for six months. It isn’t scandalous or sordid…” she trails off and turns slightly to face Kara. “Not that’s it’s anyone’s business, but we are very much in love,” she says dreamily. Kara smiles and gives Cat her biggest heart eyes. Out of the corner of her eye Cat sees several jaws hit the floor. She can also see some people smiling knowingly, Kara was right. To some people they were obvious.

She focuses her attention back on the masses. “We aren’t going to put out a statement, unless absolutely necessary. But we thought it was important for you all to know.”

Kara squeezes Cat’s hand in thanks. “Now get back to work,” Cat finishes up. No one moves for a moment. “Chop chop,” she says sternly and the room bustles with activity once again.

They retreat into Cat’s office. “Let’s hope we don’t have to do much else,” Kara says hopefully.

If Kara could go back in time and slap herself across the face she would. She thinks she might have jinxed them.

Three days after the photos of them hit the wire, a man Kara has never seen before comes to Cat’s office. He asks for Cat specifically. He is carrying a manilla envelope with him and Kara assumes Cat needs to sign for some documents. Kara leads him into Cat’s office.

“Cat, I think this gentleman needs you to sign for some documents.”

“Okay, bring him in,” she waves distractedly.

Kara leads him closer to Cat’s desk and steps aside for him to have access to Cat.

“Catherine Grant?” he asks seriously.

Cat looks up at him confused. “Yes?”

He hands her the envelope. “You’ve been served.”

Kara’s jaw drops. Cat’s face hardens.

“Have a lovely day,” he says with a laugh in her voice. He leaves and Kara watches him walk out.

“What the fuck was that?” Cat asks angrily.

“Open the envelope.”

Cat rips open the manilla envelope and pulls out legal documents. Kara comes around the desk to stand next to Cat so she can read them with her. Cat has just been given an order to appear. It says its for a custody hearing.

“Fuck!” Cat slams the documents down on the desk.

“A custody hearing?”

Cat turns to face Kara. “Carter’s father is suing me for full custody.”

Cat meets with a lawyer to go over the details of the case. She gives Kara the run down as soon as she gets back to the penthouse later that night.

Carter’s father, Richard, is suing for full custody of Carter. He is siting Cat’s lack of time, and history of poor decision making as his reasons. The lawyer gave her a quick rundown of what the documents said. Richard is claiming that between running CatCo and her relationship with Kara, Cat doesn’t have adequate time for Carter.

The second reason is where things get aggressive. Richard says that Cat has made a series of detrimental decisions that make her an unfit mother. He uses evidence from the email hack at CatCo in his case. He also uses Cat’s relationship with Kara against her. He claims that dating someone who works for her opens an unnecessary can or worms. He also claims that dating someone half her age is proof of a midlife crisis.

Kara is dumbfounded. She thought that Cat and Richard had a pretty amicable set up when it came to Carter. She had no idea that he wanted full custody or that he was willing to go so far to get it. Richard knows how much Carter adores his mom. Kara didn’t think anything like this could ever happen.

A court date in front of a custody judge is scheduled for two days after Cat receives the documents. Kara is freaking out the whole time. They have to break the news to Carter. He doesn’t take it well. He sleeps in their bed with them both nights leading up to the court appearance. Kara wishes there was something she could do.

Cat is convinced that this is complete bullshit. She is sure they will win and she will be granted full custody of Carter. She can’t believe that Richard would pull such a stunt. There old custody agreement was working fine. He even misses days to travel with his many girlfriends and Cat ends up with Carter more than she’s supposed to anyway. She doesn’t mind of course. She loves having Carter with her. If she could have him full time she would, but she would never take his father away from him completely. Apparently, the feeling isn’t mutual.

They have their first appearance and Kara isn’t allowed to come. She goes over to Alex’s to wait it out with her and Maggie. She needs her people around.

This first meeting is shorter than some of the others will be. Cat calls her and tells her to come over after it’s done. Carter is there when Kara arrives and he practically throws himself into her arms. She holds him tightly, stroking her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

They watch a movie to distract him and he falls asleep laying across both their laps. Kara asks about the hearing after he’s snoring lightly.

“I think it went well,” Cat starts. “They went over what the case is about. They discussed the complaints Richard is making against me and ran through some basic questions for both of us.”

“Are you worried?” Kara asks nervously. She doesn’t want to be, but she is nervous.

“No, I think we have everything completely under control.” She reaches out and takes Kara’s hand. “I don’t want you to worry either. We are good.”

“I don’t know if I can help it, Cat,” Kara says sadly. “I’m worried.” She looks down at Carter. “We can’t lose him.”

Cat looks at Kara, then down at Carter lying in her lap. “We won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II tomorrow! I have a feeling it's going to be very long. I may have bit off more than I can chew. OOPS.  
> Molly


	10. You Can't Always have it All Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yesterday got away from me and when I went to write last night, my wife said Uh No. lol. So here is the Part II to out Carter custody story.  
> Thank you for your patience my friends.   
> Please enjoy!  
> Molly

Cat has such faith that everything will be fine. She tells everyone that this will all blow over. Kara is worried and Cat talks her down. Carter is worried and Cat talks him down. Even Alex comes to her with concerns and Cat promises that she is doing everything she can to stop this.

Cat is optimistic until after her second appearance in court. This portion of the hearing doesn’t go so well. They question her about many things; things she didn’t even think were relevant. They bring up Kara many times. They bring up Adam. They even talk about Carter having to be rescued by Supergirl off of a train that was rigged to explode. Of course, it doesn’t help that Carter was being watched by Kara when those events took place. 

She wishes she could explain that Kara was the one that saved Carter. That Kara is Supergirl and she would never let any harm come to their son. But she can’t give up Kara’s identity. She would never do that.

After the second portion of the hearing, her lawyer pulls her aside to talk to her privately. She tells Cat that it isn’t looking good for them. They were prepared for some of the complaints that Richard had, but he is using much more against her than they expected. Cat can’t believe what she is hearing. She knows that today’s meeting didn’t go very well, but she thought for sure they would be fine. Damn Kara for making her an optimist.

Her lawyer explains that there is just too much stacking against her.

“Something’s gotta give, Cat,” she says seriously.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Cat asks angrily. Her lawyer holds her hands up defensively.

“I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life, but it seems like the catalyst for this suit was the appearance of Kara in your life. For some reason, Richard was triggered by that and is using it against you.” Her lawyer looks scare to even be saying this to Cat, but she continues despite that fear. “Something has got to give. You can’t stop working at CatCo. You can’t change the things that you’ve done in the past. But a major part of this case is hinging on your relationship with Kara. That is one thing that you can change.”

Cat is speechless. She stares blankly at her lawyer without really seeing her face. She can’t leave Kara.

“I know you care about her, but think about it. It might come down to Carter or Kara.”

She doesn’t call Kara to come to the penthouse that night. She needs to think. She runs through every possible option. She tries to think of anything she could use against Richard. She thinks about everything they are using against her. Kara texts her several times for an update. She even calls Cat before bed, but Cat ignores it. She sends her a brief text so that Kara won’t worry. She tells her she is just preoccupied and that she will see her tomorrow. Kara says she loves her and Cat’s heart aches. She says she loves her too and put her phone away for the night.

She settles into bed with Carter next to her. He has slept with her or with her and Kara every night since this whole thing began. He is afraid that he won’t get to see her anymore after this is over. She stares at Carter sleeping peacefully and she makes a decision. He has to come first. She almost feels badly that she didn’t have Kara come over tonight. After tomorrow she won’t be around much anymore. Half of Carter’s fears are coming true.

She heads into the office early the next morning. She needs to get her day as organized all possible. She knows that after she talks to Kara, the rest of the day will be hard to get through. If she makes it as easy for herself as possible, then maybe she will actually be productive today.

Kara shows up a few minutes early and is surprised to see Cat at her desk. The bullpen is slowly filling with people. Kara puts her things down at her desk and turns on her computer.

She walks around her desk and goes into Cat’s office. “Good morning,” she says missing all of her usual sunshine. The door closes behind her and she knows they are alone. “I missed you last night,” she says softly.

Cat doesn’t know what to say back. Is it fair to tell Kara she missed her too, when she is about to end things? Kara notices her silence. She tries to move the conversation along despite that.

“How did yesterday go?” She walks all the way into Cat’s office. She sits in one of the chairs in front of Cat’s desk. “You never gave me an update.”

“It didn’t go well,” Cat says stiffly. She has been dreading this conversation all night. “They tore me apart.”

“Oh no,” Kara says sounding disappointed.

“It was so much worse than I expected. Richard really pulled out all the stops for this.” She shakes her head. “He is willing to do just about anything to get his way on this it seems.”

“I’m so sorry, Cat,” Kara apologizes. She scoots as close to Cat’s desk as she can get.

“That just means that I have to be willing to do whatever it takes to keep Carter with me.”

“What does that mean, Cat?” Kara asks sounding scared.

“It means,” she starts. She takes a deep shuddering breath. “That I can’t do this anymore, Kara.”

Kara just stares at her with her mouth agape. “Don’t do this Cat,” Kara begs brokenly.

Cat shakes her head. Her eyes fill with tears. “I don’t want to do it, my love.”

Kara stands up quickly and rounds Cat’s desk. She stands next to Cat. Her eyes are rimmed with unshed tears.

“Cat, please don’t do this. We can figure this out. We don’t need to do that.”

“I thought so too, Kara. I really thought that this was just a frivolous attempt by Richard to get Carter to himself. I thought it would be laughed out of the court.”

“What’s changed then? Why are you doing this now?” Kara’s voice gives away how close she is to breaking completely.

“Yesterday went badly. Very badly. After the court adjourned, my lawyer talked to me.”

“And what, she told you to break up with me?” Kara kneels next to Cat’s chair and turns it so they are facing one another. “You said we were gonna be fine. You were so sure.”

“I thought we would be, Kara. I really thought we would be fine.” She reaches out and cups Kara cheek. She hates seeing those blue eyes so sad. “But the lawyer talked to me yesterday. She said it doesn’t look good. She said that something has got to give. She thinks I will lose this, that I will lose Carter. Kara you have to understand, please.”

Tears are flowing freely down Kara’s face now. “Something’s gotta give?”

“I have too many things dividing my attention according to the courts. CatCo, you, or Carter. Something has to give.”

Kara hiccups a sob and Cat’s heart splits in two. “I uh…” She tries to form a coherent sentence. Cat can see her trying to form the words, but the sobs won’t let her. She takes a deep shaking breath and finally gets her composure enough to speak. “I understand.”

Cat’s heart sinks. She appreciates the understanding, but now it’s for real. They have to be over. She almost wishes Kara would put up more of a fight even if every tear kills her a little bit.

“I love you so much, Kara,” Cat whispers. “But I have to put my son first. I can’t lose him.”

Kara bows her head to the floor. Tears are dripping from her face to the carpet below her.

“I know. I know,” she mumbles quietly through her tears. She looks up and her eyes look bluer than Cat has ever seen them. It’s odd how tears can make blue eyes shine so brightly. Those eyes will haunt Cat for years to come, she’s sure. “I love you so much, Cat.”

Cat slips from her chair and kneels with Kara on the floor. “I’m so sorry.” She kisses Kara several times. “I’m. So. Sorry.” She says between kisses. “I love you so much.”

“It’s… it’s going to be okay,” Kara swears. She tries to pull herself together. She sniffles a few times and wipes tears from her cheeks. “Carter has to come first. Always.”

“I wish there was another way. If there was any other way,” Cat promises.

“I know,” Kara rushes out. “This is the only option.” She wipes her sleeve under her nose. “Please tell Carter that I love him.”

That finally breaks the dam. Cat starts crying herself. A sob wracks her body. “He knows. I’ll tell him anyway, but he will always know.”

They lock eyes and stare for a long moment. Cat cups Kara’s face again. She runs her thumb across Kara’s reddened cheek, it’s sticky with dried tears. Kara is beautiful even when she’s broken.

“I love you,” Cat says sweetly. Her voiced is strained.

Kara nods. She puts her hand over Cat’s on her cheek. She turns and kisses Cat’s palm.

“I love you, too.” She realizes suddenly that they are kneeling on the floor in Cat’s office. Cat’s office that has a completely glass wall. Cat’s office that everyone in the rapidly filling bullpen can see into. “Um,” she clears her throat. “Do you think it would be okay if I didn’t stay here today?” she asks weakly. She nods her head toward the rest of the floor. 

Cat’s eyes widen slightly. “Absolutely,” she agrees easily. It looks like it hits her too that anyone could be watching them. She tries to get herself back in order. She wipes her face and puts some hair behind her ears. “It’s Friday, so take today and the weekend. I’ll see you on Monday.”

They both stand up. Kara wipes some of the wrinkles out of her clothes. She keeps her back to the glass wall. She straightens her clothes. She wipes her cheeks and fixes her ponytail. Cat is doing much the same to her own attire. Kara finally turns and walks to the front of Cat’s desk again. The professional mask slips back in place.

“I will see you on Monday, Miss Grant.”

The title is like a knife to Cat’s gut. Kara looks like she is about to leave. “Kara,” Cat quickly says to stop her. She walks out from behind her desk and pulls Kara into a tight hug. They cling to each other desperately. “Maybe someday,” she whispers hopefully.

Kara tightens her hold. “Maybe,” she agrees softly. They release each other and Kara walks out to her desk.

Cat watches her the whole way frozen to the spot. Several people, including Cat, watch Kara intently as she gathers her things and leaves. Their eyes go to Cat once Kara is out of their eyeline. Cat stares unseeing at the last place where Kara was. 

It’s obvious to everyone what just happened, not that anyone will say anything. Cat and Kara just broke up. It’s unclear if Kara has been fired or not. But it’s obvious to everyone that they didn’t want to break up. Rumors start to fly.

Cat feels like she might throw up. Now she only has one thing left to do. She has to win this court case or this will have all been for nothing.

Alex looks down at her phone and it surprised to see Kara calling her. She should be at work right now. She excuses herself from the conversation she is having with another DEO agent.

“Does Cat know that you’re slacking off?” she asks jokingly. Then she hears Kara’s shuddering breath. “Kara? What’s wrong?”

“Alex,” Kara sobs into the phone. “I need you.”

Alex gets to Kara’s apartment twenty minutes later. The door is open so she lets herself in.

“Kara?” she calls out into the seemingly empty space.

“Alex,” she can hear Kara’s muffled voice from the couch. She comes in and closes the door behind her. She puts her stuff down and goes right to the couch. There is a massive pile of blankets that she thinks Kara is buried somewhere beneath.

“Kara?” She digs through some of the blankets until she uncovers Kara’s face. It is splotchy red and tear-stained. “Kara, honey, what happened?” It looks like Kara has changed back into pajamas. Her glasses are lying on the coffee tables and she has tissues scattered everywhere. “She didn’t lose custody, did she?”

Kara shakes her head and fresh tears escape her eyes. “She broke up with me, Alex,” she says in a broken whisper.

Alex’s heart drops. That was the last thing she expected Kara to say. There is no way she heard that right. She has seen Cat around her sister, it’s like she is floating that’s how happy Kara makes her. She knows how much Cat loves Kara. There is no way she broke up with her.

“What?” She pushes some of the blankets out of the way so she can get on the couch with Kara.

Kara is shaking her head like she can’t believe it herself. “She broke up with me.”

Alex feels like she should be angry on Kara’s behalf, but she can’t bring herself to feel anger. She knows that this must have something to do with the custody hearing. Cat would never willingly break Kara’s heart. She just feels overwhelming sadness for both Cat and Kara.

“Is it because of Carter?”

Kara nods and sucks in a shaky breath. “Her lawyer said it isn’t looking good.” She settles into Alex’s open arms. The older sister readjusts the blankets over them as best she can. She grabs the box of tissues and makes sure it’s within reach. “She told Cat that something had to give. CatCo, Carter…” she trails off for a second to catch her breath. “Or me.”

“Oh Kara,” Alex exhales and pulls Kara tighter into her embrace. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

Kara settles into Alex’s hold and continues sobbing brokenly. Alex holds her for a few minutes without speaking. She runs her fingers through Kara’s hair and makes sure she is comfortable and warm. Kara nods, but never stops crying. Alex almost thinks it’s worse that the break up is for good reasons. Kara can’t turn to anger or hate in her hour of need. She still has so much love for Cat and Cat has all the same love for her, they just can’t be together.

Alex pulls her phone from her pocket and calls Maggie. “Hey, can you come to Kara’s place?” Maggie agrees and asks what’s going on. “I’ll tell you when you get here. Can you bring pot stickers and ice cream please?” Maggie seems to suddenly know exactly what happened. She promises to be there as soon as possible. “Thank you. I love you.”

The final hearing for the custody battle is on Monday. Cat’s lawyer requests that Cat be allowed to take the stand and make a statement. The judge agrees and gives Cat the floor to plead her case.

“Miss Grant,” the judge greets her. Cat nods to her in acknowledgement. “You have the floor.”

“Thank you, Judge Shapiro.” Cat settles into the witness stand. She takes a deep centering breath and starts what she hopes will be her saving grace of a speech. “Throughout this hearing, several factors of my life have been called into question. The amount of time I spend at work, the amount of time I spend with Kara, and of course the amount of time I spend with my son, Carter. It is obvious to me that some people think my relationship with Kara took time away from my caring for Carter. And while I would never claim that a romantic relationship doesn’t require time and attention, I would like to clarify that if anything, Kara brought Carter and I closer together.”

“She is a literal embodiment of sunshine. She connects with people instantly and deeply. Carter and Kara hit it off long before she was ever anything more than an assistant to me. She gets him to open up in ways I never imagined he would. Carter is a very special kid. He has trouble socializing with people, but Kara has helped him get over many of his fears.” She takes a deep breath trying not to get emotional. “Since Kara and I started dating, we have had more family dinners together than ever before. We have weekly movie nights, and on weekends when Carter isn’t with his father, Kara will make us breakfast on Sunday morning.”

“Kara may be viewed as a distraction from Carter, but if you asked him or me, we would have to disagree with you completely.”

She takes a moment to look around the court. Richard doesn’t seem impressed with her words, not that she expected him to be. Her lawyer is smiling, impressed by Cat’s determination and clarity. She glances at Judge Shapiro and she is smiling sweetly at Cat. The CEO takes that as a good sign. She decides to continue.

“Kara loves Carter like he is her own son. She is understanding, patient, and nothing short of extraordinary with him. I love her all the more for it, as does Carter.” She pauses and gathers herself. This is harder than she thought it would be. “Having said all that, I would like the court to know, that I have ended my relationship with Kara as of Friday morning.” She sees almost everyone’s jaw drop. Richard looks surprised and then smug. She makes a mental note to slap him later. The judge looks shocked and dismayed with this turn of events. “My lawyer suggested that something had to give. I love Kara and she loves me very much, but I am a CEO of a major corporation and I have a teenage son. If this court believes that I can’t feasibly complete all of those tasks at once, then something had to give.”

“Kara knows that Carter will always come first. She would never ask me to risk losing him, so we ended our relationship amicably on Friday to ensure that I never will.” She looks up to the ceiling to stop the tears she can feel threatening to fall. “I would like the court to note that any worries about me relating to my relationship with Kara can now be dismissed.” She stands and faces the judge. “Thank you for allowing me to speak.”

She goes back to sit with her lawyer. She tells Cat how good that was, but Cat can’t focus on what she is saying. She is too caught up in trying not to walk over to Richard and smack him. He just had to try and take Carter from her. And for what? Jealousy? His pride? She misses Kara.

Judge Shapiro gives them a short recess while she goes over the factors of the case. Cat goes into the hall and is so tempted to call Kara. She had to come straight into the court today, so she hasn’t even seen the younger blonde since they broke up. She has a text from Kara wishing her luck. It makes the tears she has been fighting off so well, finally fall. She goes to the bathroom to fix her face and by the time she gets back they are being called back into the courtroom.

Judge Shapiro has them both stand. “Miss Grant, Mister Mackenzie,” she gestures to both of them. “I have reviewed the evidence and have come to a decision.”

They both stand straighter waiting to hear what she has to say.

“Mister Mackenzie, I believe that you are a good father. You clearly love Carter and want him in your life more.” Cat’s heart starts to sink. “Having said that, I do believe that this suit was a frivolous one. Your ex-wife is a fantastic mother to your son and I believe you brought this suit against her purely because of your own pride and maybe in jealousy.”

Cat’s jaw drops. The judge redirects her attention to Cat. “Miss Grant, I am sorry that you had to go through this ordeal. I can tell that you are a great mother to Carter. You were willing to lose someone you love very much in order to keep Carter in your life. Someone that is willing to sacrifice their own happiness to preserve their child’s? That is the testament of an amazing parent. I think that you can have it all.”

Cat is totally dumbfounded. She thought she was going to lose Carter. She thought at best she would make it through this by the skin of her teeth, but here she is getting praise and apologies.

“You can be a CEO, a girlfriend, and a mother. I hope that you’ll apologize to Kara on my behalf for the temporary break up.” She winks at Cat then. She actually winks and Cat feels her heart racing.

“I am denying Mister Mackenzie full custody of Carter Grant. I believe that I should grant full custody to Miss Grant, but I know she doesn’t want Carter to miss out on having a father. Instead, I am denying any changes in the current custody agreement. You will continue to split time with Carter as you have been before this suit.” She bangs her gavel. “Carter is almost eighteen, lets try to keep this agreement until you no longer need one.”

Kara is sitting at her desk at CatCo. She doesn’t like being here right now. It’s like everyone is watching her, waiting for her to break. She gets it. She had a pretty public break up with her boss just three days ago. And now she is sitting at her desk where she works for said boss. Everyone is waiting on the proverbial edge of their seat for Cat to come back.

She is waiting too, but for completely different reasons. She needs to know what happened with the custody hearing. She has been anxiously waiting for some kind of news. Cat should be back by now. Cat is going to show up and it will be obvious to Kara what happened as soon as she sees the older woman. Cat will either be relieved and ecstatic or she will be on the war path.

Kara is trying to focus on her work, but she keeps nervously picking at her fingers instead. She checks her phone roughly every two minutes to see if Cat has sent her an update, but there’s nothing.

Finally, her hearing picks up on Cat’s private elevator whirring. She’s here. Kara stands and steps out to the side of her desk. She is ready to greet Cat regardless of their recent break up.

The elevator dings and Kara holds her breath. The doors slide open and the sight of Carter and Cat together inside sends relief ripping through her.

“KARA!” Carter squeals. He runs toward her and throws himself into her arms. She hugs him so tightly that she is surprised she doesn’t hurt him.

“Carter,” she exhales happily. “I’ll take it you have good news?” They stay in each other’s arms for a few moments.

Carter finally pulls back but doesn’t go far. “I’ll let mom tell you,” he says with a brilliant smile.

Kara looks to her boss who is walking off of the elevator slowly. Cat looks beautiful. Kara’s heart clenches at the sight. Cat won. She still has Carter with her. Kara is so happy for them, but there is also an undercurrent of sadness. If Cat won, that means her plan worked. Breaking up with Kara worked. They can’t be together now until after Carter is eighteen at least or they will risk his custody all over again.

“Miss Grant,” Kara greets. “I’m glad you’re back.” She is going to continue until she realizes that Cat is still walking.

Cat walks right up to her and kisses her soundly. All her fears and worries vanish. Cat kisses her in front of everyone and Carter actually giggles at the sight. The kiss lasts for only a few seconds, but to Kara it is life-changing.

Cat pulls back just far enough for them to make eye contact. Their arms are wrapped tightly around one another.

“I take it you won?” Kara asks teasingly.

“In more ways than one,” Cat whispers and kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I know NOTHING about custody battles. If any of this is wrong, I deeply apologize for my inaccuracies.
> 
> We got two chapters left so if you wanna see something specific, now is the time to let a girl know. It doesn't have to be a full prompt. You could say I wanna see them use a whip or I wanna see Kara working her reporter job. Even if you have small things like that I will try to work them in. Thank you guys!  
> Molly


	11. A Baby Super on the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same timeline as the shower except Cat never had Carter. Cat and Kara get married and decide to have a baby together after a couple years. We follow Kara through the pregnancy.

They have been married for two years when they decide they want a child. It’s going to be a process because Kara isn’t even sure that she can get pregnant on this planet. They get Alex and Eliza to help. Experts in biology and aliens, if anyone can figure it out, they can.

It doesn’t take long for them to put together a system similar to humans to get Kara pregnant. Kara and Cat chose a sperm donor and start trying.

It takes two attempts, but the second insemination takes and Kara gets pregnant. They really are all hands on deck throughout the entire process. They need to make sure that Kara’s body allows the growth of the baby. They also need to make sure that the baby is growing normally and not going to become some kind of Super baby and kill Kara.

The first trimester flies by and they get to tell everyone that Kara is pregnant. They are cautiously happy. They know how hard this could be for Kara to carry to term.

Cat is ecstatic. She has always wanted a child, but never had the time while she built up CatCo. Then she thought that she had missed her chance. She thought that she was too old to have a child, but along came Kara. They fell in love, got married, and Kara wanted a child too. It took them a while to get there, but Cat was finally going to have the perfect life. Her company, a wife she loved, and in six months, a baby.

Kara is terrified, but in a good way. She is so worried that their baby won’t make it. There are so many factors that come into play with her being an alien that they would never have to worry about if she were a human.

At the five-month mark, they find out they are having a boy.

“A boy?” Kara asks excitedly.

“A boy,” Alex confirms. 

Cat and Kara look at each other and smile brightly. They are having a baby boy. It just got so much more real.

“And he’s…” Cat asks the half question and Alex knows just what she means.

“He is healthy as can be. He is progressing exactly how we want him to be. Right on track.” Alex can’t stop smiling. She is so proud of her sister and their work together.

When Cat and Kara came to her to help with this, she wasn’t sure it would be possible. But here they are, more than halfway through and everything is turning out fine. She can’t wait to meet her nephew.

“Oh, my Rao,” Kara exhales happily. “We have so much we have to do now. We need to get the nursery set up. We need to start getting him clothes. We need to pick some name options. We need to…” she trails off unable to comprehend everything that needs to get done in the next four months. “Wow we have a lot to do.”

“Don’t overwhelm yourself, darling,” Cat urges. She places a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder and rubs it gently. “We will get everything sorted. I promise.”

A month goes by quickly and Cat is almost done buying anything they could ever need. Well, the big-ticket items anyway. She got them a stroller, a car seat, a crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, and so much more. The woman knows how to shop.

Kara is impressed. For a person that relied on her _heavily_ as an assistant, she is surprisingly self-sufficient.

They have also been throwing around names in their spare time trying to see if anything sticks.

“What about Finley?” Kara asks as she loads dishes into the dishwasher.

“Would you call him Fin all the time?”

“Yeah,” Kara says dreamily.

“Then no,” Cat answers decisively. She is folding laundry in the living room.

“Awe, okay. How about Mathis?”

“No. What about Henry?” Cat suggests.

“Too pedestrian.” They have thrown around hundreds of names. Kara has a baby name book tucked in her bedside table that has been thoroughly scoured. “Cal?”

“Like your cousin?” Cat asks as she sets down a freshly folded blanket and pauses to look at Kara.

“Yeah, but we could spell it with a C instead of a K. That way he matches you.”

Kara stops doing the dishes and turns to lean back against the counter. She is watching Cat with a soft smile, her baby bump on prominent display.

“Darling, that’s very sweet, but won’t Kal-El want to use that name?”

“Oh, I guess you’re right.” Kara looks deep in thought. “We wouldn’t want to take that option from him.”

Cat senses Kara’s melancholy before it even has a chance to set in fully. She walks into the kitchen and hugs Kara from the side. They have taken to hugging this way to get around her ever-inflating stomach. She kisses Kara’s cheek quickly.

“We will think of the perfect name, my love. Don’t worry,” she whispers.

“I know,” Kara reassures easily. “I love you.” She kisses Cat’s lips.

“I love you too,” Cat echoes.

Alex is the one that ends up thinking of the name. They are at game night one week during Kara’s seventh month. Lena has just won a long game of Phase 10 and everyone is relaxing for a little while before they head home.

Cat and Kara have been throwing around baby name ideas so much that it has become somewhat of a game for the whole group.

“Liam,” Lena throws out.

“Conrad?” Winn offers.

“Malachi?” Ruby says and Sam laughs. 

“Malachi?” she questions her daughter.

“What? It sounds badass.”

They all laugh at Ruby when Sam’s eyes bulge.

“Language,” she chastises.

“Hey, what about Carter?” Alex proposes.

Cat stops with a wine glass inches from her mouth. She puts it back down on the table and looks at Kara. Kara has done much the same freezing act. Her eyes lock with Cat’s.

“Carter,” she tries out for herself and it feels perfect.

“Carter.” Cat smiles brightly. “What do you think, Kara?”

“I love it,” Kara says giddily.

“It’s perfect,” Cat agrees.

“Wait, seriously?” Alex asks incredulously. “Did I just pick the name of your son?”

“I think you did,” Kara sings. She stands up and Alex mirrors her. They hug tightly. “I love you, sis,” Kara says softly.

“I love you, Kar.”

They separate and Cat stands up to hug Alex too and then to embrace Kara. They hold each other tightly while everyone watches with happy smiles.

“Carter Grant,” Cat tries it out loud.

“Woah, woah. What about Danvers?” Alex interrupts.

Kara laughs and looks at Cat with a raised brow. It so clearly says ‘your move.’

“Carter Danvers Grant.”

“Much better,” Alex harumphs. She crosses her arms and winks at Kara playfully.

The entire final month of the pregnancy, Kara is losing her shit. She feels like she is about to pop. She never thought she could feel more uncomfortable in her own skin than she did when she first came to this planet, but she was wrong. She definitely feels much worse. Being pregnant is amazing and Kara would never suggest it wasn’t, but she needs to have this baby now.

For the last month of her pregnancy, they figured out that she needed to be under red sun lamps consistently. There was too much growth and change in her body, it was resisting. Alex put it together that things were being stretched to the point of ripping, but Kara’s body wasn’t letting it.

They put sun lamps in Cat and Kara’s home and she has been on house arrest since. She has never wanted to leap off the balcony more. She hasn’t flown in months and now with the house arrest, she is going stir-crazy.

Alex also realized that Kara’s water wouldn’t break unless they had her under red sunlight.

Cat is trying to help her through it. She brings Kara whatever she needs. She brings her doughnuts almost daily and Kara is so thankful for that. She tries to keep Kara distracted, but everything is done.

Their nursery is finished being decorated. They have plenty of supplies for now. They have clothes and the room is even set up with their rocking chair. The only thing missing is Carter.

“Cat, I don’t want to be locked up here anymore,” Kara whines as she paces the living room.

“Sweetheart, you know this is only for a few more days.” Cat has been trying hard to be positive for Kara. It’s hard considering her usual approach is yelling and tough love.

“I know, but I just want to go outside. I miss the yellow sun. It makes me feel so rejuvenated.” Kara looks longingly out their windows. The shades are drawn tightly shut to keep the yellow sun out and the red sun in. She can’t see but a sliver of light shining through, but she stills stares at it.

“I know it does, darling. Our sun is like a drug to you, but I need you to fight that desire for just a little while longer.” She walks over to Kara, but before she can reach her wife, Kara slumps onto their couch.

“I’m not due for another week. And I might not even be on time,” she adds on.

Cat is over it.

“Okay that’s enough,” she says sternly. Kara suddenly snaps to attention. She is like Pavlov’s dogs. Cat puts on her stern voice and Kara snaps back into dutiful-assistant mode.

“You are Supergirl, for god’s sake. You fight aliens and fly around the city in a blue bodysuit. You can handle another week of being human. I know that for a fact, because you were my assistant for two years and I am much more of a handful than this baby will ever be. You are not allowed to leave this penthouse until your water breaks, Kara,” she points a demanding finger at Kara. “That is our son in there and you need to make sure he gets out here in one piece. Do you understand me?”

Kara swallows noticeably. “I understand you,” she says with a rough voice. Cat notices the change in her tone immediately. It sends a shiver down her spine.

“If you want,” her voice takes on a silky quality. “We could go distract you for a while?”

Kara nods eagerly. “Let’s go.”

Sex while pregnant is tricky, but they have mastered it.

They are laying in bed together, fully-sated and out of breath.

“That was an amazing distraction,” Kara says breathlessly.

“It certainly was.” Cat rolls onto her side. She props herself up on an elbow to look down at Kara. “You think you can handle round two?” She puts a hand on Kara’s belly and rubs it absent-mindedly.

“Definitely, I just need to pee first.” Kara sits up awkwardly and swivels to stand off the bed. She stands up and feels it instantly. “I think my water just broke,” she says with a slight panic.

“You’re sure?” Cat questions as she scrambles out of their bed.

“Either that or I peed on myself.”

Cat rounds the bed, still naked and now breathing heavily for an entirely different reason.

“Okay, sit down,” she says urgently. She helps Kara settle back onto the bed. “I’m gonna call Alex.”

“Okay,” Kara says worriedly as she inhales deeply. 

“Hey,” Cat gets her attention. Kara looks up at her questioningly. “We’re having a baby,” she whispers with excitement.

Kara smiles brilliantly. “We’re having a baby.” Cat leans forward and kisses her gently. “I love you,” Kara murmurs.

“I love you.”

Alex brings a specially-made van to the penthouse. It has been wired with red sun lamps. They get Kara into the van and bring her to the DEO. The transfer is surprisingly easy and soon Kara is in the delivery room that they have made just for this moment.

Six hours later and the wailing cries of a baby boy fill the air.

“Meet your son,” Alex says joyfully. She hands him to Kara and Cat closes in next to her.

“It’s nice to finally meet you…” Kara says, out of breath, and exhausted. “Carter.”


	12. Mistletoe Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sets up several mistletoes at the annual CatCo party to try and catch Cat under one and steal a kiss. What happens when they both end up under mistletoe with the wrong people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I kind of got sucked into a micro-obsession with The Wilds and lost focus. If you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it. Amazon Prime.
> 
> Anyway, here is the final chapter! Thank you [ambercabello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercabello/pseuds/ambercabello) for the awesome prompt. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Merry Christmas! Happy 2021! I hope it treats us all better than 2020 did!!  
> Much Love,   
> Molly

“Do you think I have enough mistletoe set up?” Kara asks worriedly as she climbs down from the ladder she’s on.

“Kara,” Alex starts with exasperation. “There are like twelve mistletoe in this room. I thought you were only supposed to have one.”

“Is it too many?”

“A little yeah,” Alex says. She pulls her phone from her pocket as it beeps at her.

“Ugh, fine…” Kara looks around to see which ones she should take down. “How many should I keep?”

Alex looks up from her phone. “Why do you have so many again?”

“Just being festive,” Kara says halfheartedly as she climbs back up the ladder. She would normally just float to get the mistletoe down, but there are several other people around besides Alex. Setting up for the CatCo Christmas party is becoming a full-time job for a lot of them.

“Festive is one or two, not twelve.” Alex puts her phone back into her pocket. She crosses her arms over her chest and settles her best interrogation face on Kara. “Why do you have so many?”

“You’ll make fun of me,” Kara says shyly. She takes down the mistletoe she just hung up and comes back down the ladder.

“I make fun of you for a lot of stuff. It’s never stopped you before.”

Kara laughs softly. She stands directly in front of Alex and fidgets with the plant in her hands.

“Does this have something to do with Cat?” Alex asks subtly.

Kara’s eyes jump to Alex’s immediately. “What? No.”

“Yes, I knew it. You’re trying to get her to kiss you,” she says a little louder. She is getting excited as she steps closer to Kara.

Kara reaches out and grabs Alex’s arm. “Shut up,” she hisses. She drags Alex out of the room. She discards the mistletoe on a random table and brings Alex away from everyone else. “Can you keep your voice down, please?” she tries to soften her approach.

“I’ll shut up, if you admit that you are trying to create an opportunity for Cat to kiss you.”

Kara still doesn’t admit anything. She pops her hip defiantly.

“Or…” Alex starts in a much louder voice. “I can go back to the center of the room…” she starts moving back to where they left the ladder. “And I could tell everyone in here…” Kara takes a threatening step toward her sister. “Exactly why there are still eleven mistletoe in this room.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kara challenges.

“Watch me,” Alex says with a glint in her eye. They both stare at one another for a moment. A stand-off between sisters that no one even knows is happening. Then Alex takes one step closer to the ladder and Kara is on her in a second.

“Okay fine,” she says through clenched teeth. “Fine. I am trying to get Cat to kiss me. Or give myself a chance to kiss her. That way I can finally admit what I feel for her.”

Alex tries hard not to smile, but it forces its way out. “You’re ridiculous you know that, right?”

Kara huffs. “I knew you’d make fun of me.”

“I think it’s a good plan, but I don’t understand why you don’t just tell her how you feel anyway.”

“We can’t all be like you and Maggie. I don’t even know if she is interested in women, let alone me, her former assistant.” Kara’s voice has taken on a whiny note.

“Oh please, Kara,” Alex says disbelievingly. “Cat has been into you for years.” Her phone rings again. She checks it quickly. “Come on, J’onn needs to see us.” They both start to leave the building. “Besides, Maggie rejected me at first.”

“Whatever,” Kara grumbles.

The CatCo Christmas party is one of the most highly-anticipated events of the entire year. Everyone who’s anyone in National City gets an invite. The walls are loaded with decorations. The tables are loaded with food. The air is loaded with music. And the room is loaded with partygoers.

When Cat walks in, the party is already in full swing. Fashionably late is her modus operandi. Make them wait for it. Then she leaves early. Always leave them wanting more. 

She walks into the room and her eyes are already searching. She can’t help it anymore. She is always looking for Kara. She wonders when someone will finally call her out on it.

She spots her standing next to a high-top table with her sister and Alex’s girlfriend. Maggie, her brain suddenly supplies. She is shocked she remembered that. Information about Kara somehow always takes hold somewhere in her cerebrum.

She takes note of where Kara is so she can swing by and say hello later. For now, she has guests to greet. She starts making her rounds.

“Are you really not going to leave this table?” Maggie questions. She takes a sip from her glass of bourbon.

“If I stay here, Cat will eventually have to come by here and I can catch her by that mistletoe.” Kara points to the mistletoe that is only a few strides away from their table. Alex rolls her eyes and steals Maggie’s glass. She takes a hearty sip too. “What? It’s a good plan,” Kara defends. She sounds like a kid getting in trouble at school.

“Or…” Maggie starts gently. “You could go ask her to dance with you,” she gestures to the dance floor full of people. “She isn’t going to say no, Kara.”

“Thank you, Maggie. I’ve been trying all day to convince her to give up this ridiculous plan.” Alex gives the glass back to her girlfriend. “She won’t let it go.”

“Guys, listen. I can’t ask her to dance in front of half of National City. What if she doesn’t want people to know? What if she is worried about dating her former employee?”

“So instead, you are going to trick her into kissing you in front of all those same people?” Maggie asks with a quirked brow.

“Exactly,” Alex tacks on.

“Mistletoe is the excuse.” Kara huffs. She fixes her glasses. “She can kiss me on the cheek. She can give me a short peck. Or, and I’m hoping she does this, she can really kiss me. But mistletoe is her get out of jail free card.”

“Ugh you’re impossible,” Alex mutters.

“So, it’s a test?” Maggie finally seems to be catching on.

“Kind of,” Kara says with a shrug. “It doesn’t matter, I’m not changing my mind.”

Cat ends the conversation she is in with some boring old white man. He was starting to ramble about journalism and media becoming to left leaning and she had to get out.

She circles the room back to where she last saw Kara. She has made the necessary rounds and said hello to all the important people. Now she can talk to the one person she actually wants to talk to here. She throws greetings to the people who call her name as she walks by. She is walking like she is on a mission so no one stops her fully. They know when Cat Grant wants to get somewhere, no one should stop her.

She comes out from behind a mass of people and sees Kara at the same table in the corner. She’s alone. Perfect.

She speeds up slightly to get there that much faster. She is almost there when someone pulls her off track. A hand wraps around her wrist and she is spinning. A different hand settles around the small of her back and without even knowing what is happening she is dancing with Maxwell Lord.

“Maxwell,” she says with annoyance in her voice.

“Nice party, Cat,” he says seductively. They are swaying on the dancefloor slowly. She lets her eyes move around the room. It is a nice party. Thanks to Kara. At the thought of the younger woman, her eyes find her automatically. Kara is watching them intently and Cat feels her heartrate increase. She has to get rid of Max.

“It is a nice party, isn’t it?” Cat asks rhetorically. “Nicer than any party I’ve been to at Lord Technologies since…” she trails off thinking. “Well, you’ve never thrown a decent party, actually.”

“Oh Cat, you wound me. Retract the claws,” he jokes and laughs. Cat doesn’t laugh. Max is the only person with enough audacity to use her name against her. She could ruin him.

“I was actually on my way to talk to someone,” she tries to excuse herself. She nods over her shoulder toward Kara.

“Who?” Max asks nosily. He looks in the direction Cat nodded. “Sunny Danvers over there?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. I was going to thank Kara for doing such a good job tonight,” Cat says quickly. 

Their dancing slows down until they aren’t even moving. “You’ve always had a soft spot for that girl.”

Cat breaks their eye contact looking down at the floor. “She’s special,” she says under her breath.

“I see that,” Max concedes. He drops his hands form her body and looks like he might finally back off. “Oh and Cat,” he gets her attention fully. He points up and Cat follows the gesture to see a small twig of mistletoe hanging above them.

Before she can even react, Max’s hands are back on her. They wrap around her back and behind her head. He dips her easily and plants a messy wet kiss on her mouth.

Kara is watching Cat closely. The older woman is dancing with Maxwell Lord and Kara is not happy about it. Cat looks up at her and they make eye contact. Cat looks away a second later. Kara can read on her face that she doesn’t want to be dancing with Max.

She watches them sway for a few more seconds. She is going to cut in. Forget the plan, she is going to save Cat from the douchebag. She takes a half step toward them. She is hesitant, but she settles on doing it. She walks closer and notices them slowing down. They exchange a few more words and then they stop all together. Kara freezes for a moment. Maybe she doesn’t have to save Cat after all.

And then her world comes crashing down. Max grabs Cat and gracefully dips her in the blink of an eye. He plants his lips on hers and Kara stops breathing. Her stomach churns at the sight.

She turns away quickly. She’s starting to regret putting mistletoe in so many places. Scratch that, she definitely regrets it.

She only takes one step back toward her table when she runs directly into another person.

“Oh Rao, I’m sorry,” she mutters rapidly before reaching out to steady the person in front of her.

“It’s quite alright,” Lena answers instantly. “It was probably my fault, anyway.”

Kara looks up at Lena and forces a smile. Her heart feels broken, but Lena is her best friend. She puts on a brave front for her.

“Hey look at that,” Lena slurs and points upward with difficulty. Kara realizes immediately that Lena is very tipsy; probably closer to drunk. She follows Lena’s instruction anyway and looks up at the ceiling. Mistletoe is hanging just a few feet above them. She looks back down at Lena and lips are being planted on hers.

Cat isn’t even sure how to get out of this one. If she pushes out of his arms while he is dipping her, she might fall on the floor. The kiss lasts much longer than she would like due to their positioning. Finally, she pulls her head back slightly. She separates them just enough to speak.

“Maxwell,” she starts sternly and Max’s eyes open swiftly. “If you don’t lift me out of this dip right now, you will regret it.” 

Max reacts instantly. Her lifts Cat back to standing and put some space between them.

“No need to get feisty, Cat. I was just following tradition,” he says flippantly as he points at the mistletoe.

She leans closer to him. “Kiss me again without my consent and I will end you.”

She doesn’t give him a chance to answer. She turns to leave and takes one step before her eyes land on a sight that makes her heart sink. Kara is standing just a few feet away kissing Lena Luthor of all people. Cat thought they were just friends. Kara said they were just friends. Clearly, that was a lie or maybe Kara didn’t want to admit her feelings.

Lena’s hand is resting on Kara’s cheek and her eyes are closed delicately for the moment. Cat studies them for just a moment before making a break for it. She always leaves her own parties early and she thinks now might be the perfect time.

“That definitely was not part of the plan,” Maggie says sadly as her and Alex watch Cat walk briskly away.

“Yeah, definitely not,” Alex agrees. She looks back at Lena and Kara just in time to see Kara gently push Lena away. “Come on,” she takes Maggie’s hand and pulls her to where Kara is standing with Lena still.

“We should get you home, Lee,” Kara is talking softly to her best friend. She puts her arm around Lena’s shoulder and starts to guide her back to their table. Alex and Maggie meet her there.

“Bad news, Little Danvers,” Maggie says to get Kara’s attention.

Kara looks up with a raised brow. “What?”

“Cat saw you kissing Lena,” Alex picks up.

“And then left very abruptly afterward.” Maggie looks worried as she studies her girlfriend’s sister.

Kara takes a second to process. Cat saw her kissing Lena. It only lasted a second and somehow Cat saw it. Not like it matters. Cat was kissing Maxwell Lord. Kara always thought their relationship was overly friendly, now she knows why. They might not be a couple, but they are at least sleeping together. Kara’s heart aches.

“I’m gonna take Lena home. She’s pretty drunk and I want to make sure she gets there safely.”

“Kara wait,” Alex interrupts. “Don’t you think you should go after Cat?”

“Yeah, we can get Lena home,” Maggie offers.

“No, I’m not going after Cat. She clearly doesn’t feel the way I thought she did, so there’s no point.” Kara’s voice is shaking. She isn’t sure if that’s sadness or anger coming through.

“What do you mean? She has feelings for you, I know she does,” Alex tries to convince her.

“She looked pretty upset that you were kissing someone else,” Maggie adds.

“Well, she was kissing someone else too, so I’m not too worried about her feelings right now.” Kara’s face shows that this conversation is over. “Come on Lena, let’s go.” She takes Lena’s hand and leads her through the crowd to the exit. Alex and Maggie watch her go.

“This isn’t good,” Maggie whispers to Alex.

“I told her not to set up so many mistletoes.”

A week and a half drags by slowly. Kara can’t stop ranting about Cat being with Maxwell Lord. Alex doesn’t think she has ever heard Kara talk so much about one person, and she was there for Kara’s Justin Timberlake phase. She knows that Kara is hiding her heartbreak behind anger. She is choosing to focus on how bad Max is for Cat instead of letting herself feel the pain of missing her chance with Cat.

Alex is taking it upon herself to try and cheer her sister up. It isn’t easy though. Every time they spend any time together, Kara just rants and raves about Cat. Alex hasn’t made any progress.

She is having lunch with Kara today. She is hoping to either convince Kara to get over it or to talk to Cat directly. What other options does Kara really have at this point?

They are just leaving the CatCo lobby to grab food, when they run into Cat herself. She is walking into the building with Carter.

“Kara, Alex!” Carter says happily. He has always been a fan of Kara and when he met Alex they bonded quickly too.

“Carter, it’s good to see you,” Alex says matching his enthusiasm. She doesn’t hug him because she knows he isn’t one for touching, but she does squeeze his arm lovingly. He smiles so she thinks the contact is welcomed.

“Kara,” Cat says curtly.

“Good afternoon, Miss Grant,” Kara says formally. Alex rolls her eyes. Carter has to stifle a laugh at Alex’s behavior.

“I have been meaning to ask you about the Fitzgerald story,” Cat starts talking and Alex checks out. Cat and Kara delve into conversation about some story Kara is working on, but Alex sees an opportunity.

She makes eye contact with Carter and nods her head to the side. He catches her meaning and they break off from the two blonde women. They take a few steps to the side so they can’t be overheard. They make sure that they are still facing Cat and Kara though. They need to keep an eye on them.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex asks quietly. Carter nods. “Has your mom been talking about anything recently?”

“Oh, you mean Kara kissing Lena Luthor?” Carter guesses easily. 

“Yep, that’s it.”

“Only all the time. I think I know every detail of that kiss and I didn’t even see it,” Carter says with exasperation. Alex makes a face. “Yes, exactly. It’s gross,” he says while pointing at Alex’s scrunched nose. “I don’t need to hear these things.”

“Do you think your mom is sad?” Alex follows up. She checks on the two women in question. They are still talking in detail about the story. They still have time.

“Yeah,” Carter says shyly. He isn’t sure he should be talking about this. “She won’t admit it, but she is hurt.”

“Okay, I have one more question and it might gross you out. I’m sorry in advance.” Carter nods signaling for her to continue. “Is your mom seeing Maxwell Lord?”

“What? No. Gross.” Carter’s face scrunches up much like Alex’s did. “I hate that guy.”

“So, she isn’t dating him or anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Carter answers slowly. “Alex, she has been non-stop talking about Kara kissing someone else. I think we both know what that means.”

Carter is getting so wise as he gets older. Sometimes Alex can’t believe that he is only seventeen. Alex nods to what he is saying.

“Give me your phone,” Alex says quickly. She is pretty sure Cat and Kara’s conversation is coming to an end. Carter grabs his phone and hands it to her quickly. “I have a plan.”

Cat’s phone rings late a few nights later. She looks at it and sees her contact photo for Carter. She answers right away.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“Hey mom, can you come pick me up?” Carter asks. He sounds nervous.

“Sure, honey, where are you?”

“Some guys at school invited me to this guy’s house. I don’t know his name, but I have the address. Can you hurry mom? They’re drinking,” he whispers into the phone.

“I’ll be right there.” She takes off her reading glasses and stands up from her desk. “Text me the address.”

Kara is rushing over to Alex and Maggie’s place. Alex called with some kind of emergency. She was foggy on the details, but Kara could hear the concern in her voice. She asked Kara to come over right away and Kara started heading there immediately.

She’s gets to Alex’s building and rushes to the elevator. It’s just left the ground floor and starts climbing so Kara decides not to wait. She goes to the stairs and speed walks the three flights to Alex’s floor. She pushes through the stairwell door and heads for Alex’s apartment. The stairs are at the far end of the hall, so she hurries down the corridor.

She rounds the corner to Alex’s hall and sees something that stops her in her tracks. Cat is standing in front of Alex’s door.

She isn’t just standing in front of it. She is pounding on Alex’s door.

“Cat?” Kara calls out to her boss. Cat looks up at her with her brows furrowed angrily. “What are you doing here?” Kara starts walking up to the other woman slowly.

“What are you doing here?” Cat repeats Kara’s question.

“This is Alex’s apartment.” Kara points to the door Cat was just pounding on as she reaches it.

“No, Carter is here and there are people drinking.”

Kara laughs loudly. “Oh, Alex is absolutely drinking, but I doubt Carter is here.”

“This is your sister’s apartment?” Cat points at the door. Kara can’t tell if she is annoyed or pissed off or disgusted. Maybe she’s all three.

“Yes,” Kara answers sheepishly despite fearing for her life.

“Carter texted me this address to pick him up,” Cat explains as she pulls up the text and shows Kara.

“What in Rao’s name,” Kara mumbles. She turns to face the door and knocks loudly. “Alex! Maggie!” she calls through the door.

The door swings open a second later to reveal Alex and Carter standing within.

“Hey guys,” Alex says nonchalantly.

“Hi mom,” Carter says chipperly.

“Alex, why is Carter at your house?”

“Carter, what are you doing here?” They ask at the same time.

“Why don’t you two come in?” Alex suggests and steps back to give them room. Kara let’s Cat step inside first and follows behind her. They only make it about three steps into the room before Alex speaks. “Okay, we’re gonna go.” Her and Carter each grab their coats.

“Wait,” Cat is the first to speak. “Where are you taking my son? And why was he here in the first place?”

“Mom,” Carter says calmly. “Alex and I are gonna go get some food, maybe some ice cream,” he says at Alex. She nods with a smug expression. “And you and Kara are gonna stay here and…” He trails off and looks up slowly.

Cat and Kara follow his eyes and see mistletoe hanging from Alex’s ceiling right above them.

“Alex,” Kara starts sounding annoyed. “Why is…”

“Okay bye!” Alex yells cutting her off. Her and Carter hurry out the door and slam it shut behind them.

Cat and Kara are left dumbfounded staring at the closed door.

“Did your sister and my son just set us up?”

“Yep,” Kara says curtly. “I don’t know why though. I mean, you’re with Max.”

“You’re with Lena.” Cat says at the same time. “I’m not with Max,” she rushes out. 

“What? I’m not with Lena,” Kara says sounding confused and caught off guard. They keep talking over each other.

“Okay, hang on,” Cat stops them both. She steps closer to the younger woman. “You thought I was with Maxwell Lord?” Kara nods and Cat makes a face. “Absolutely not. Max is a vile human being.”

“But you kissed him at the party.”

“Correction, he kissed me. I didn’t want him to do it.”

“You didn’t?” Kara asks hopefully.

“Definitely not.” Cat smiles at Kara’s obvious relief. “Are you really not with Lena?”

“No,” Kara assures her quickly. “She’s my best friend and I know she kissed me at the party, but she was drunk and it didn’t mean anything,” she explains. Cat exhales. “We aren’t together.”

“Thank god,” Cat breathes. She grabs Kara behind the neck and pulls her into a searing kiss. Kara responds instantly. Her hands go to Cat’s hip and pull their bodies flush. She tilts her head to the side and deepens the kiss. They kiss until they need to pull back to breathe.

“I have wanted to do that for so long,” Kara admits softly. She laces her arms tighter around Cat’s waist.

“Is that why there were so many mistletoes hung up at our CatCo party?” Cat’s asks as she circles her arms around Kara’s neck. 

Kara flushes bright red. “Maybe,” she whispers. She doesn’t waste any time in kissing Cat again. She finally got to make her move. Well, technically Cat made the move, but she doesn’t care. She deepens the kiss and hums happily as Cat’s fingers sink into her hair. She got the girl.

“You don’t think they’ll use my bed, do you?” Alex asks in a panic.

“Oh my god,” Carter groans. He closes his eyes and blocks his ears playfully. “That’s my mom, please don’t talk about her and Kara like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be replying to comments over the next couple days, so if I haven't replied to any of yours yet, I will soon!  
> Have a great January everyone and see you when I see you!  
> Molly


End file.
